Yeh Tune Kya Kiya
by codename242
Summary: Abhijeet is marrying shreya.. what will be its outcome... Peep inside to know more..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :- Hello guys... Here i'm with my new story...**

 **Story:-**

 **A car can be seen in the road travelling at the speed of 40-50 km/hr inside which two men are sitting quietly... One is driving silently without looking here and there... His expression showing that something bad has happened to him... But trying to be calm as much as possible... God knows what happened to him... While the other one sitting beside him can be seen doing some stuff in his phone... His expression looks like he is very irritated with someone.. finally he speaks...**

Daya(irritated tone)- Boss.. kya hua h yrr tumhein.. itni der se dekh rha hun m chup chap baithe ho... Ab bolo bhi kuchh... **While smiling** kahin vrat(fast) to nhi rakha.. mera matlab h maun vrat... Hahahahah

Abhijeet (without looking towards him)- Khud itni der se phone pe lga hua h.. pta nhi kya kr rha h! Mujhse bolta h ki m baat nhi kr rha hun... Yeh kya baat hui... Hunh...

 **This thing make daya smile.. and within 2 minutes they reached bureau... Both stepped down and went inside the bureau... Juniors wished them... While freddy said..**

Freddy (teasing)- Lgta h aaj daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko bahut daanta h...

 **Daya shook his head and said..**

Daya(turning towards abhi)- Dekha boss.. koi bhi tumhari shakal dekh k bata skta h ki kuchh hua h.. ab bta do mujhe...

Abh(relax expression)- Aaj raat tk tujhe sb pta chl jaayega... Maine tujhe btaya tha n subah hi..

Abhi(pov)- Yeh m kya kr rha hun.. agr m aise hi rahunga toh sb ko shak ho jaayega.. mujhe normal rehna padega nhi toh woh...

 **He came out from his thought when he heard his name calling by somebody...**

Shreya(smiling)- Abbijeet Sir.. Aapke sign chahiye mujhe is file pe..

 **While signing the papers.. abhijeet said in a very low tone so that it is only audible to shreya...**

Abhi(whisper)- Shreya mujhe tumse kuchh baat krni h... Please record room mein chalo thodi der...

 **Shreya nodded seeing abhijeet in tension.. while they both headed towards record room.. while daya watched them going..**

Daya(pov)- Lgta h abhijeet aur shreya ne mere liye kuchh plan kiya h aaj raat k liye.. oh yes... Shyd koi surprise.. aaj raat... Mazaa aayegi...

 **While after 15 minutes both came back from record room... One can easily say looking at shreya's face that she has cried but abhijeet said in a stern tone..**

Abhi(stern)- Shreya jao jaldi washroom muh dho kr aao.. kisi ne dekh loya toh gadbad ho jaayegi...

Shreya(low tone)- Sir aapko lgta h ki hum shi kr rhe h...

Abhi(dreamy) Pta nhi shreya.. lekin yeh krna hi pdega chahe shi ho ya galat... Yaad h n kal kya hua tha.. daya ko goli lgi thi..

Shreya(sad)- Haan sir sirf chhu kr hi nikli thi na.

Abhi(stern)- Usne bola h agar maine yeh sb nhi kiya toh agli baar sidhe goli dil mein lgegi.. please shreya meri baat maan jao..

 **Shreya nodded and left to washroom with heavy heart.. 💓 ...**

 **Here abhijeet again came to bureau hall.. and anounced..**

Abhi(smiling)- Hello guys can i have ur attention please... Actually aaj shaam ko meri taraf se aap sab ko ek party... So please guys u must come.. **all excited...**

Daya(happy)- Kis khushi m boss..

Abhi(serious)- Agr nhi chahiye toh bta do.. sidhe sidhe.. yeh ghumao mt tum mujhe..

Daya(hurriedly )- Nhi nhi boss thik h..

Purvi(happily)- But sir location kya h!

Abhi- The Arihant Palace..

Pankaj(excited)- Arre waah sir.. aaj toh bahut achha din h..

 **All laughed on this kiddish act of pankaj..**

 **Whole day no case was reported so the whole day they did the file work.. while in the evening they planned to meet first at bureau and then they will go to the palace only... So as per plan they did the same.. while at 7 p.m. they reached the hotel..**

 **They start enjoying the party when suddenly abhijeet's phone start ringing... It was of acp sir asking about him..**

Abhi(in phone)- Hello sir.. good evening..

Acp- Kahan ho abhijeet.. itna shor kyun ho rha h..

Abhi(little loud)- Sir actually hum hotel m h.. thoda enjoy kr rhe h.. aap kb tk aa rhe h delhi se..

Acp(thinking)- Abhi 2 din aur lagenge shyd..

Abhi(smiling)- Ok sir.. bye.. take care..

Acp(smiling)- ok bye.. good night..

Abhi- Good night sir..

 **And cut the phone.. while returning back daya asked him..**

Daya(smiling)- Kahan gayab ho gye the boss.. haan..

Abhi(smiled)- arre acp sir ka phone aaya tha toh unhi se baat krne gya tha...

Daya(thinking)- Achha thik h. Waise abhi shreya ko kya hua h.. thodi udaas lg rhi h.. achhe se baat bhi nhi kr rhi h..

 **Abhijeet keep quiet.. and said after a moment..**

Abhi(straightly)- Yrr daya m ek announcement krke aata hun..

Daya(confused)- Kaisi announcement..

Abhi(stern)- Arre batata hun n..

 **While abhi headed towards stage.. and went towards dj.. said dj to stop the music.. and he himself hold the mike and said...**

Abhi(facing all)- Hello guys... .. aap sb soch rhe honge ki maine yeh party kyun di h n.. toh ab m aap sbko batata hun..

Toh suniye sab.. maine yeh faisla ki h m coming sunday ko engagement krna chahta hun shreya se... And i request miss shreya to come onto the stage please...

 **Listening to this all officers became shocked.. while the person who was mostly shocked was daya and tarika... They look towards each other and glance towards stage where shreya was going...**

Daya(angry)- Yeh kya mazaak h abhijeet... Tumhein pta h n mujhe aise mazaak pasand nhi h..

Abhi(straight)- Daya yeh koi mazaak nhi h..

 **Now shreya was with abhijeet on stage.. after that.. abhijeet faced shreya and said in mike..**

Abhi(facing towards shreya)- I love you shreya.. i love.. yes i really do...

Shreya(smiling)- I love u too abhijeet... **And both hold each others hand and were stepping down the stage..**

 **While daya was dumbstuck at his palce.. maybe he is thinking that he 's seeing a bad dream.. but no this is reality.. yes he loves shreya but hasn't told her about his feeling.. nor did shreya has... But he always believed that abhijeet knows everything what he feels for shreya.. but how can he did that . And shreya too... His mind stopped working and his heart start beating fast... He thinks there's no floor under him.. he was happy few minutes earlier but now aal his happiness converted into anger, frustration , hatred and many more.. but he thought once to talk to them alone...**

 **So guys the chapter ends here.. actually i wanted to ask from my friends how is the starting.. and may i continue it or not.. please do review guys..**

 **Bye take care...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys.. here i'm with new chapter of this story... Hope u like it...**

 **In the last chapter u saw abhijeet proposes shreya in front of all the officers.. all were shocked listening to this.. coz everybody knows that abhijeet loves tarika and shreya loves daya.. but everyone has one question in mind that why he is doing they.. or why they are doing.. it may spoil many lifes. Not only theirs but daya's and tarika's too..**

 **Chapter 2:-**

 **Tarika kept her hand on daya's shoulder and after feeling tarika's presence daya looked towards her and she was crying silently.. while daya initiated..**

Daya(towards tarika)- Tarika kuchh nhi hua h .. tum shaant ho jao.. dekho m abhijeet se baat krta hun.. sb thik ho jaayega thik h n...

Tarika(sobbing)- Agr yeh sach hua daya toh.. phir hum kya karenge.. mujhe toh lgta h abhijeet ne mujh se kbhi pyaar kiya hi nhi.. sirf flirt krta rehta tha..

 **While daya didn't said anything.. he closed his fist and anyone can read his expression saying that he is very angry on what abhijeet did... But he don't want to spoil the party that's why kept quiet..**

Daya(facing tarika)- m jaa rha hun yahan se.. tum chl rhi ho toh tumhein chhod deta hun ghar.. kyunki m ab yahan aur nhi ruk skta.. **his tone was little bit angry..**

Tarika(wiped her face)- Haan chalo.. please .

 **Daya nodded and they both leave the party at thesame moment..**

 **While abhijeet watched them go and he also has tears in his eyes. He wiped them and said thank u to all for coming... While freddy initiated as.**

Freddy(facing abhijeet)- Sir aap yeh sb kya kr rhe h.. aapko pta h n.. ki daya sir and shreya.. and aap aur tarika bhi..

Abhi(smiled)- M toh bs tarika se flirt krta tha.. maine kbhi usse pyaar kiya hi nhi.. m toh shreya se pyaar krta hun aur woh bhi sachcha waala..

Purvi(to shreya)- Aur shreya tu..

Shreya(smiled)- Haan m bhi abhiheet sir se hi pyaar krti hun..

Purvi(little rude)- Pagal mt bn shreya... Pura bureau jaanta h ki tu daya sir ko chahti h..

Shreya(controlled herself)- Karti thi.. lekin unhei meri nhi padi toh mujhe kya.. phir dhire dhire m abhiheet sir se pyaar krne lgi mujhe pta hi nhi chala..

Sachin(straight)- Toh kya yeh aap dono ka akhri faisla h?

Abhi&Shreya(facing each other)- Haan...

 **All were shocked to see this.. they were feeling that it may be theirs compulsion to do this.. but after seein them they believed that rhey are saying truth.. abhijeet is very good at hiding emotions.. but shreya also did the same just to save a life.. life of whom she loved the most.. without him she can't even imagine herself..**

 **After some time they all went to their respective homes while abhijeet dropped shreya to her home... At the doorstep..**

Abhi(low tone)- Shreya i'm sorry.. meri wajah se tumhein bhi is sab m.. but i really can't do anything else... M majboor hun..

Shreya(nodding)- Sir koi baat nhi.. yhi toh humara kaam h.. sbki raksha karna.. aur jb baat apnon ki ho toh aur hi..

Abhi(looking down)- Thik h shreya m chalta hun bye..

Shreya- Arre nhi sir.. andar aayiye n.. ek coffee pite h phir chale jaiyega..

 **Abhi insisted but shreya didn't listen... After 15 minutes they had coffee at hall.. when shreya was returning she said..**

Shreya- Arre sir aapne darwaza band nhi kiya tha..

Abhi(reading a book)- Arre m nikal rha hun bs..

Shreya- nhi nhi aap padh lijiye m darwaza band kr leti hun..

 **When she start going towards door.. abhijeet clutched his wrist and bent her towards him and put his hand on her waist.. and said..**

Abhi(looking into her eyes)- I love u shreya.. will u marry me.

 **Shreya didn't get the point of this sudden change.. but she was shivering on this sudden touch.. while daya and shreya was at the door step watching abhijeet holding daya's waist and they are very close to each other.. tarika start crying and leave the place at that moment...**

 **While daya hold closed his fist went towards them hold abhijeet by arms and give a tight slap to him..**

Daya(grabbing his collar and loudly )- Kya kr rhe thee tum yeh.. shreya mujh se pyaar krti h.. suna tumne.. khabardaar jo use aise hath lagaya toh..

Abhi(held his cheeks)- tune mujh pe haath uthaya.. daya.. mujh pe.. **he freed himself from daya's grip..** aur kya bola tune.. shreya mujhse pyaar krti h puchh le usse... Chal mere saamne puchh abhi k abhi... Abhi faisla ho jaana chahaiye..

 **While daya went towards shreya.. be was in very angry mood. And shreya seeing him like this start takin bac steps until she collides with the almirah.. daya came closer to her and held her shoulder and said in loud voice..**

Daya(loud)- Shreya mujhe sirf sach sun'na h... Toh btao tum kisse pyaar krti ho..

 **Shreya was not able to speak something..**

Daya(held her hand more tightly)- shreya meri aankho m dekho aur bolo kisse pyaar krti ho tum...

 **2-3 minutes passed while shreya was looking down.. as she was afraid of daya's anger...**

Daya(shouting loudly)- Jawab do shreya..

 **After listening to this loud voice.. shreya lokked towards him.. they have eye contact. And shreya said..**

Shreya(low tone)- I love abhijeet.. i really love him..

 **This was enough for daya.. after listening to this his all dreams shattered.. he closed his fist and made a punch and hit hard to the almirah and shreya's face was just inc a part.. he was screaming loudly with tears..**

Daya(teary)- phir se dhokha.. dhokha diya tumne shreya.. nhi tum pyaar krne k layak ho hi nhi.. pta nhi m kya kya soch rha tha humare baare m.. lekin sb barbaad kr diya tumne.. sab.. kyun.. kyun kiya tumne aisa shreya..

 **While his hand start bleeding...**

Daya(towards abhi)- Aur tum.. tumne ek baar bhi socha ki tarika ka kya hoga.. kitna pyaar krti h woh tumse.. aur tum ho ki.. khair ab tum dono se kya kahun main..

 **While anhijeet forwarded towards daya..**

Abhi(tensed)- Daya dekh tere haath se khoon nikal rha h.. pehle dressing krwa le..

Daya(loudly)- Just Shut Up.. koi zarurat nhi h yeh dhong krne ki .. tum achhi tarah se jaante the na ki m shreya se kitna... Arre chhodo tum... Tum kya samjhoge... Toh tum dono sun lo achhe se.. aaj se mera tum dono se koi rishta nhi.. **loudly** suna tum dono ne..

 **And left the place as soon as possible while shreya ran behind him to stop but abhijeet clutched his wrist..**

Abhi(teary)- Shreya jaane do usse abhi gusse m h woh... Nhi sunega tumhari koi bhi baat woh..

 **While shreya sit on the floor with a thud and start crying bitterly.. and abhijeet start composing her.. after some minutes abhijeet left by saying...**

Abhi(low tone)- Shreya ab faisla kr liya h toh faisle par atal rho.. daya ko yeh nhi lgna chahiye ki yeh hum kisi majboori m kar rhe h warna woh humari shaadi kbhi nhi hone dega.. aur tumhein pta h ki agr humari shaadi nhi hui toh kya hoga..

Shreya(wiped her tears)- Haan sir... M tayyar hun ab.. ok sir bye..

Abhi(proudly)- Yeh hui na baat.. Shreya dekhna tum sb thik ho jaayega.. bas himmat rakhna thik h..

Shreya nodded.

Abhi(low tone)- Aur thoda bharosa bhi..

Shreya(looked towards him)- Woh toh h sir..

Abhi(looked towards her)- Achha..

Shreya(smiled )- Kyunki mujhe saya sir pr pura bharosa h aur unhe aap pr.. toh mujhe bhi hua n ap pr pura bharosa..

Abhi(sadly)- Haan lekin ab daya shyd humse kbhi baat na kre..

Shreya(cheering him up)- Kya sir abhi aapne mujhe sikhaya aur khud hi aise..

Abhi(straight)- Achha thik h m cahalta.. hun bye... Aur haan daya ki taraf se ek baat..

Shreya(smiled)- Kya?

Abhi(smiled)- Apna khyal rakhna..

Shreya blushed..

 **And abhijeet left... Abhijeet reached his house actually duo's house.. and entered silently so as not to disturb daya's sleep.. while he saw daya room closed from inside he went towards his locked his room also.. all four were not able to sleep..**

 **Tarika's Home..**

Tarika(pov)- Yeh tum dono ne shi nhi kiya abhijeet aur shreya.. . Kyun kaha abhijeet ki tum mujhse pyaar krte ho.. aakhir aaj sach saamne aa hi gya.. tumne humesha mere saath sirf flirt kiya h n.. kbhi pyaar nhi kiya.. aur bola bhi toh jhuth.. jb nhi krna tha pyaar toh kyun mere dil.m armaan jagaye... Kyun sapne dekhne diye mujhe tumhare baare m.. kyun kiya abhiheet kyun.. and started crying badly..

 **Shreya's Home..**

Shreya(pov)- Yeh kaisi uljhan h bhagwaan.. Mujhe us insaan ko hurt krna pd rha h jise meri itni fiqar h joh mere liye puri duniya se lad skta h.. jo mere badan m ek kharoch bhi nhi skta use main itna hurt kr rhi hun.. please bhagwaan humaari madad kro.. mujhe dar lgta h daya sir k us roop se.. please kuchh karo god.. please..

 **Duo's home:-**

 **Abhi's Side..**

Abhi(pov)- Kya yaar daya... Tune itna paraya kr diya ki apne haath pr marham tak lagne nhi diya.. Kya itna hi yaqeen h tujhe mujh par.. tune soch bhi kaise liya ki m aisa kr skta hun.. arre m bhi na.. ismein sochna kya h .. m kr rha hun toh use dikhai toh dega hi n.. lekin kya m shi kr rha hun.. haan bilkul shi kr rha hun.. agar maine aisa nhi kiya toh daya ki jaan ko khatra ho skta h.. i'm sorry daya tujeh itna hurt krne k liye.. lekin dekhna jald hi m sb thik kr dunga.. sb kuchh pehle jaisa ho jaayega. Aur tarika pata nhi mere baare m kya soch rhi hogi.. haalan ki m usse bhi mana lunga..

 **Daya's Side..**

Daya(pov)- Dhokha.. ek aur dhokha.. kya mere jeevan m koi aisa nhi aayega jo mujhe khud se zyda pyaar kre.. joh apne aap se pehle mere baare m soche.. haan h na abhijeet h.. lekin abhijeet ne kya kiya.. usne bhi dhokha diya.. woh achhi tarah jaanta h ki m shreya se kitna pyaar krta hun tb bhi usne aisa kiya.. i just hate both of u..

 **He looked here and there and saw some pics of his and abhijeet he lift all and broke them into pieces.. ..**

 **So guys the chapter emds here..**

 **Hope u guys like it..**

 **Read and review..**

 **Take care guys..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hello guys.. Here is the new chapter..**

 **Thanks to all reviewers.. u encouraged me a lot... So here we begin and please ignore my mistakes language mistakes..**

 **Story..**

 **Chapter 3:-**

 **The new day has come up.. and it will be very difficult for the whole cid team to face the new morning..**

 **7 a.m. at duo's house..**

 **Daya wake up and se here and there at the scattered pieces of glasses... Many frames were lying there.. and his mood again become sad and filled with anger.. he goes to bathroom and after doing all morning stuffs. He went towards kitchen and start making breakfast.. here after listening to these sounds abhijeet wakes up and see the time it's 7:45..**

Abhi(rubbing his eyes)- Aaj thodi der ho gyi h. tb bhi lg rha h jaise raat bhar so nhi paaya. Arre kal neend hi kahan aayi thi. Log shi kehte h agr kisi ko hurt kr do toh jb tk sb thik na kr do tb tk chain se neend nhi aati. aur maine kya kiya. Apne hi bhai ko hurt kr diya. Aur apne pyaar ka hi mazaak bana diya. Lekin unn logon ko bhi smajhna chahiye na ki itne saalon se m unke saath hun. Agar main yeh sb kr rha hun toh koi wajah hogi. Lekin nhi daya ko toh sirf mauka chahiye gussa karne ka..

 **By thinking all this he went towards the door and saw daya preparing breakfast. Anyone can say after looking at him that he his hurt very much. And the pain is given not by any outsider but the pain given to him was given by his own brother. Abhijeet looked at his face and then stepped down and went near daya.. and kept his hand on his shoulder.. but daya didn't respond he kept on making breakfast.. actually he was preparing noodles. Coz he don't wanna eat anything made by abhijeet just to show anger..**

Abhi(smiled)- Aaj mera bhai khud hi breakfast bna rha h. Kya baat h aaj suraj kahan se nikla h bhai.

 **Daya didn't respond.**

Abhi(seriously)- Daya idhar dekh n gussa h mere se tu . Kuchh bol kyun nhi rha.

 **Daya didn't respond..**

Abhi(serious)- Daya kya kisi se pyaar krna gunah h..

 **Pushed abhijeet back.. and said in a loud voice.**

Daya(loudly)- Just stop it abhijeet. band kro apna natak. Tumhein meri kuchh nhi padi h. Aur rhi baat pyaar krne ki toh haan pyar krna galat nhi h. Par dhokha dena h.. tume dhokha diya h mujhe.. aur shreya ne bhi. Maine tumse humesha bataya ki m shreya se kitna pyaar krta hun. Lekin tumne kuchh nhi bola ki tum bhi shreya se pyaar krte ho. Kyun nhi bola tumne kuchh. Bta dete mujhe toh m uske sapne kbhi nhi dekhta.. maine kya kya soch k rakha tha humare future k liye. Lekin sab barbaad kr diya tumne. Aur shreya ne bhi humesha aisa hi dikhaya ki woh mujhe pasand krti h. Kitni baar indirectly kaha h usne. Kyun dikhayi aisi feelings jo ki h hi nhi. **His tone now become teary which brings tears on his brother's eyes.**

Abhi(teary)- Daya sun aisi baat nhi h. Ab jo ho gya use koi badal nhi sakta..

Daya(wiped his tear)- Abhijeet tum mere bs ek sawaal ka jawab de do. Phir m tumse kabhi kuchh nhi puchhunga aur na hi kbhi baat karunga. **Abhiejet shocked.**

Abhi(heading towards day)- Daya yeh tu.

 **But daya showed him his hand and abhijeet stopped. Daya looked straightly into his eyes and said.**

Daya(stern)- Agar m tumhara saga bhai hota toh kya tab bhi tum mere saath aisa hi krte..

 **Abhijeet was shocked to listen this.. he never saw daya speaking like this.. how he can say that.. abbijeet is not his brother only.. but he is everything to him.. his life, his pain, his happiness all exists because of abhijeet only and how cane he think about him like this. May be the situation is forcing him to do so but he isnot aware that may be he is hurting himself by saying this and more than that. He his breaking his only relation coz his another relation with shreya's will end when she will marry abhijeet.**

Abhi(chocked voice)- Daya.. tu.. yeh ... Kya.. keh rha..h.. tuj aisa sochta h mere baare m...

Daya(loudly)- Haan ya nhi. Kal tumne bata diya ki tum sirf mere colleague ho.. sirf colleague kabhimere jazbaton ko nhi smjha..

Abhi(now becomes angry)- Daya chup ho ja bahut ho gya ab. Ab agr kuchh bhi bola toh achha nhi hoga..

Daya(loudly)- Chillao mat abhijeet. Bas itna btao ki kya agar m tumhara saga bhai hota toh bhi tum yhi krte..

 **Abhi closed his fist and headed towards daya to slap him but daya held his wrist and said in a low tone..**

Daya(straightly)- Tum yeh haq kho chuke ho abhijeet. Ab sirf tume mere colleague ho. Sirf colleague ho aur ayenda mere maamle mein taang adayi toh achha nhi hoga.

 **Abhi turned his head down and straightly went towards his room. Daya after taking breakfast and left for bureau..**

 **After sometime abhijeet came back after freshing up. He came down and saw that daya has not made breakfast for him so he decided to skip the breakfast.. when he was taking his gun and batch his mobile start ringing.. he picked the call..**

Acp(on phone)- Hello abhijeet..

Abhi(lost)- Haan sir ..

Acp- Mera kaam khatm hi gya h abhijeet tym se pehle isliye m aaj shaam ko hi aa jaaunga mumbai..

Abhi(shocked)- Lekin sir itni jaldi kyun? Mera matlb h..

Acp(teasing)- Toh kya m yhin rahu. Tum nhi chahte ki m wahan aaun.

Abhi(controlled himself)- Arre nhi sir aisi koi baat nhi h.

Acp(smiling)- Achha thik h abhijeet. Phone rakhta hun main..

Abhi- thik hai sir..

 **After ending tha call he locked the main door and went to bureau.. .**

 **He was quite late at that day.. so everyone has come before him even shreya was at his desk lost in other world.. the whole bureau was gloomy and no one was looking happy..**

 **Flashback(When abhijeet take shreya at locker room)..**

 **Both reached locker room and abhijeet clased the door but didn't lock itn.**

Shreya(tensed seeing abhi's face)- Kya hua sir aap kuchh tension m lg rhe h.

Abhi(looked towards her)- Shreya mujhe tumhari help chahiye..

Shreya(serious)- Sir aapko. Meri help.. haan sir bataiye. Kya kr skti hun m.

Abhi(serious)- Shreya humein shaadi krni hogi..

 **Shreya stunned at her place. Shreya was thing that this might be a joke played by daya just to tease her..**

Shreya(smiling)- Sir aap mazaak kr rhe h n... **She was looking for hope that thsi might be a joke but his hope vanished by abhijeet's next sentence..**

Abhi(serious)- Nhi shreya yeh sach h. Humein yeh sb krna padega sirf daya k liye.. lekin m abhi tumhein kuchh nhi bta skta. Please meri baat manjao. Nhi toh daya ki jaan ko khatra ho skta h..

 **Abhijeet pointed his finger towards his blezzer's pocket where a mic can be seen. Shreya being an intelligent cop understood the matter and thought that it someone is threatening abhijeet that if he doesn't marry shreya he will kill daya. So she nodded and assured him that she will not say anything to anybody about this topic..**

 **Both came outside and shreya start thinking about the precious moments she spent with daya. What if Abhijeet didn't able to catch the criminal.. what will happen when daya will come to know about this that they both are going to be married soon.**

Abhi(turning towards shreya)- Aur shreya humein sb ko yaqeen dilana hoga ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar krte h nhi toh daya hunari shaadi kbhi nhi hone dega..

 **Shreya nodded and a drop fell down from her eyes..**

 **Flashback end...**

 **There was no case reported on that day but what about the case going through duo's life and even shreya's and tarika's too.. abhijeet is trying his best to catch the criminal who is threatening him. But smartly as he fit bugs and transmitter inside the bureau and even in the duo's house.. with the spy cameras which are not visible by naked eyes.. .**

 **At the lunch time... All the officers were going to caffteria.. daya was comin from downstairs while shreya was going down and shreya saw daya coming and she was trying to say something but daya ignored him completely. He didn't looked at her even once as she don't exist..**

Shreya(pov)- Daya sir kyun aap aisa kr rhe h. Mujhe kamzor pd rhi hun aapke aise behaviour se please aisa mt kijiye.. agr aap aisa krenge toh m toh tut hi jaungi bilkul.. and she start thinking about all this.. **while abhi came from behind and kept his hand on shreya's shoulder and shreya turned but before she wiled her tears..**

Abhi(smiling)- Sb thik ho jaayega shreya bharosa rakho apne bhai par..

Shreya(sarcastically)- Ab tohaap mere pati ban'ne waale h ab bhi whi purana rishta joda hua h aapne..

 **Abhijeet was hurt by this but he didn't showed and left the scene.. after coming to parking lot his phone start ringing..**

Person (smiling)- Good afternoon bhijeet babu..

Abhi(angry)- Ho gya tera tym call krne ka.

Person(smiling)- subah subah daily sope khatm hua aur tumhare bhai ka..

Abhi(angry)- Dekh jo ju tune kaha woh m sab kr rha hun. Bas daya ko ek bhi kharoch nhi aani chahiye..samjha na..

Person(smiling evily)- Haan abhijeet babu samajh gya. Maan gye bhau tumko. Apne bhai ki jaan k liye itna sb kuchh kr rhe ho. Kyun?

Abhi(sarcastically)- Yeh toh kuchh nhi. Agr daya ki jaan bachane k liye mujhe apni jaan bhi deni pade toh m pichhe nhi hatunga.. lekin tum jaise mujrim yeh sb nhi smajh skte..

Person- Tumhari jaan nhi chahiye mujhe.. tumse koi dushmani nhi h meri bas mera shikaar toh daya hai.

Abhi(shouted)- Ayeee sun..

Person(shouted back)- Abhijeet babu. Bhulo mat humare beech kya tay hua h..

Abhi- Mujhse sb yaad h.

Person( smiled)- Toh meri khoj krna band kro aur shaadi ki tayyariyan kro kal hi honi chahiye shaadi smjhe.. aur yrr ek baat toh m batan bhul hi gya. Kal meri zindagi ka sbse behtareein din tha. Kal daya ko aisa rota dekh. Aise tadapta dekh maza aa gya tha yrr sach m.

Abhi(angry)- Tujhe us ek ek aansu ka hisaab dene padega yaad rakhna.

Person(smiled)- Tum kuchh nhi kr skte abhijeet mera.. chalo tayyariyan chalu kro..

 **And cut the call..**

Abhi(pov)- Yeh thoda shaatir criminal h. Lekin mujhe kuchh na kuchh toh krna hoga. M kisi ki help bhi nhi skta kya karun m.. Lekin kuchh bhi ho jaaye kal m yeh khel khatm krke rahunga. Mujhse ab aur dukh sehen nhi hota daya ka.

 **So the chapter came to an end.. please guys tell me how was that..**

 **And sorry i didn't show tarika's emotion.. but i want to say this mainly based on duo's understanding and thier love for each other and also somewhat about dareya..**

 **Thank u all for reading..**

 **Bye.. take care.. and please r & r...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys.. here i'm with the new chapter.. hope u guys like it..

 **Chapter 4:-**

 **So here we go..**

 **After lunch all officers came and get engaged yo their respective works at their respective desks.. they were completing the pending file work..**

 **Daya was looking lost and after thinking for 5-10 minutes he came at the centre of the bureau hall to get everyone attention..**

Daya(smiling)- Can i have your attention please..

 **All looked towards him.. they were expecting a sad and hurt face but they saw a smiling face in front of them. They were confused at his act.. all stand up from their place and headed towards him while abhijeet asked.**

Abhi(straight)- Daya kya hua..

Daya(smiling)- Actually bahut salon baad cid m kisi ki shaadi ho rhi h toh bahut khushi ka mauka hai.. **everyone saw his face happy but abhijeet was enough capable to read his eyes and they tell him that how much he is hurt. Coz daya is not a type of man who can easily hide his emotion. But he is trying his level best.**

Freddy(sad)- Sir aap yeh kya keh rhe h. Agar yeh shaadi ho gyi na toh achha nhi hoga kisi ke bhi liye..

Daya(serious)- Arre freddy. **Pointing towards abhi and shreya** humare colleagues ki shaadi h toh ismein galat kya hona h. Waise bhi inki shaadi se kisi aur ko kya farka padega.. and waise bhi duniya aisi hi h. Kisi aur k emotions kya h usse bina jaane faisle le lena. **He said giving a mean look to abhijeet. And abhijeet downed his head..**

Pankaj(serious)- Sir lekin bina acp sir k yeh shaadi kaise hogi..

Abhi(serious)- Woh sir aaj aa aa jaayenge shaam tk..

Daya(smiling)- Arre dekho toh dulhe ko kitni jaldi h shaadi krne ki.. aur waise bhi decide ho gya h.. inn dono ki shaadi kal hi hogi aur m khud yeh shaadi krwaunga. Mera matlab h saare arrangements m krwaunga aur si Shaadi ki jimmedaari meri. **Allwere shocked like hell.. yesterday he was against this marriage and today he himself announcing the date of marriage.. in the whole conversation shreya was looking down coz she was not able to face his love...**

 **As soon as he announced about the marriage a voice came from the bureau gate and everyone looked their and found tarika unconscious.. all went to see him.. when abhijeet start heading towards tarika daya clutched his wrist.. abhijeet looked back.**

Abhi(tensed)- Please daya chhod mujhe. Mujhe jaane de tarika k paas . Dekh woh behosh ho gyi h.

Daya(serious)- Shaadi kisi aur se aur haq kisi aur pe.. **and gave a look as abhijeet is guilty.. all is happening because of abhijeet only. But he doesn't why he is doing so. And whenever he will came to know about this may be he will not be able to face abhijeet also..**

 **Abhijeet standstill at his place and daya left towards tarika by saying to abhijeet..**

Daya(mean tone)- Jitna dard aur dukh dena tha tum de chuke ho. Ab toh yhi dua karunga ki tarika jald hi thik ho jaaye aur m bhi.. **and smiled...** Aur tum dono bhi apni married life achhe se enjoy krna.. **daya was saying all this just to make aware that whatever abhijeet is doing and he is wrong and should reverse his decision but shreya also said yes for the marriage so he can't do anything..**

 **Daya came towards tarika and abhijeet was still standing at his place looking at the tarika.. shreya went and brought some water and sprinkled on tarika's face. And she regain conciousness.. they settled her in the chair..**

Daya(tensed)- Tarika yeh tum achanak behosh kaise ho gyi? Khaana nhi khaaya kya kal se.. **tarika nodded and smiled hurtly.. first she took glass from shreya and drank the water and then started in a low tone.**

Tarika(low tone)- Tumhein bhuk lgti h daya.

Daya(smiled)- Haan bahut. Tumhein toh pata h m bilkul bhukha nhi reh skta..

Purvi ( tensed)- Sir tarika ko hospital le chalte hain.

Tarika(nodded in no)- Arre nhi nhi. Sb thik h..

Daya(smiled )- Thik h nahin bhejenge but tumhein bhi meri ek baat maan'ni hogi..

Tarika(sighed)- Haan thik h jo bhi bologo karungi. Lekin hospital nhi jaungi.

Daya(looked towards purvi)- Purvi jao tarika ko le kr jao aur kuchh khila dena niche restaurant se.

Tarika(looked towards abhijeet who was standing at his previous place)- Abhijeet..

 **Abhijeet realized that he was being summoned by tarika so he try to move but daya gave a hard look to him and he stopped. Tarika stands on his place and starts heading towards abhijeet and said..**

Tarika(in low tone trying to hide her tear)- Abhi bhi waqt h abhijeet. Please apna decision change kr lo

 **Abhijeet was trying to say something but daya came in between and said in serious tone..**

Daya(serious)- Arre tarika yeh kya keh rhi ho. Yeh dono khush hain is rishte toh shi h. Humein kya krna h. Aur waise bhi ummeed apnon se ki jaati h gairon se nhi.. **all looked towrads him in shock... But he ignored all stares and looked towards pirvi and said.**

Daya(bit strict)- Purvi tumne suna nhi maine kya kaha..

 **While listening to this purvi left the bureau with tarika.. while listening to those heart breaking words of daya.. abhi left for washroom but while he was turning daya saw some drops of tears in his eyes. He ran behind him.. abhijeet went towards washroom and washed his face and was coming outside having his handkerchief in his hand and wiping his face and probably his tears. When he saw daya standing in front of him.**

 **Abhijeet was expecting a very calm and concern behaviour from daya.. but hishope shattered when he look into daya's eyes. While daya started..**

Daya(smiling)- Tumne location decide kr liya h ya m decide krun woh bhi..

Abhi(sadly)- Nhi abhi kuchh nhi hua h..

Daya(serious)- Actually tumhara koi nhi h n is duniya m. **Abhijeet looked towards him with shock expressions.** Toh maine socha tumhara colleague hone k nate mujhe bhi kuchh krna chahiye. Akhir hum itne saalon se kaam jo kr rhe h ..

Abhi(sarcastically)- Sirf colleague.. aur kuchh nhi.

Daya(turned to go)- Mere liye toh sirf colleague... **And left place coz if he spend 1-2 minutes with abhijeet he would have hug abhijeet tightly and started crying badly and his plan should fail by this means.. so he left from there and abhijeet phone start ringing..**

Abhi(on phone)- Haan bak.

Person (laughing)- Waah yaar mazaa aa rhi h tum logon ki baatein sun'ne aur dekhne mein. Log shi kehte h cid k parivaar k jaisa h. Acp father ka family h.. tu aur daya uske bade bete aur baaki saare chhote bhai behen.. arre sorry sorry baaki sb nhi. Tarika tumhari gf and daya ki shreya.. **and suddenly realized what he said.** Lekin kal toh tumhari shaadi hone waali h woh bhi shreya se very bad abhiheet.. chaloabkal woh pal aayega jb teri puri team bikhar jaayegi.. tu toh waise hi toot chuka h apne bhai ka aisa roop dekh kr.. dhyan rakhna kahin heart attack n aa jaaye shockki wajah se..

Abhi(angry)- Tu chinta mt kr.. jb tk m tujhe apne inn hatgon se khud nhi maarunga tb tk toh m jinda rahunga hi.. samjha n..

Person(smiled)- Kuchh nhi kr skta tu. Siwayi khaali dhamki dene ke.. .

Abhi- Woh toh waqt hi batayega..

Person(smiled)- Dekhte hain. Aur yaadh n mujhe apne shaadi m zarur bulana. Kyunki koi khush ho ya na ho m sbse zyda khush hun.

Abhi- haan pta h mujhe.

Person- Chalo phone rakho ab.

Abhi- Thik hai..

 **And the call ended..**

 **After finished talking he went towards bureau and sat on his desk to complete the work while he saw everyone there but daya was missing..**

Abhi(to shreya)- Daya kahan h?

Shreya(sadly)- Sir woh.. hotel gye huein h..

Abhi(confused)- Hotel pr kyun?.

Shreya(sadly)- Sir shaadi ki preaparation k liye..

Abhi(serious)- Achha thik h.. jaldi kaam khatm karo acp sir aate hi honge..

Shreya- Yes sir.

 **They completed their respective works before 6 p.m. then slowly sllwly one by one start leaving bureau.. at 7 p.m there were only four people. Abhijeet, shreya, freddy and purvi.. and then acp entered inside the bureau.. all wished him.**

Abhi(smiling) Aa gye sir aap.. bahut achha kiya aapne.

Acp(smiling)- Chalo tum log bhi niklo ghar. Kaam khatm hua n..

Freddy(sadly)- Thank u sir..

Acp(looked at his face)- Kya hua. Aisi roti hui shakal kyun bana rakhi h.

Freddy(looked towards abhi )- Sir woh..

Abhi(stopped him in between)- Kuchh nhi sir aise hi jaane dijiye na..

 **And then at the end of 8 p.m. all left towards their home. While abhijeet thikhing howhe will face his brother. When his brother is behaving veey weird which is breakin him inside..**

 **When he reached home he rang bell and daya opened the door. Abhijeet saw 2 bags with daya. Looks he is going somewhere..**

Abhi(serious)- Daya yeh kya h.? Kahan chal diye tum..

Daya(smiling)- Arre Senior Inspector Abhijeet. Ab aapki shaadi hone waali h toh aap yahan pr apni wife k saath rahenge n. Ab mera yahan kya kaam.

Abhi(angry)- Bakwaas band kro apni. Aur chalo andar. Kahin nhi jaa rhe ho tum. Samjhe tum.

Daya(hold the bag and start moving outside)- Tum rokoge mujhe?

Abhi(straight)- Haan. **And looked towards him with angry eyes.**

Daya(smiled)- Toh rok k dikhao.

 **Abhi held his wrist tightly.. due to which daya stopped suddenly and looked back and said straightly.**

Daya(meanfull glance)- Toh yeh shaadi mt kro tum. M kahin nhi jaunga phir..

 **After continuos stare of them towards each other abhijeet left his wrist and daya left the place without looking back.. he sat on quails and headed towards his home.. his previous home which he left years ago on abhijeet demand to live with him in abhijeet's house. But now he is leaving on his own.. he was driving rashly while tears flowing down his eyes continuously...**

 **Here abhijeet gave a hurt look towards the place where quails was standing few minutes ago.. and he step inside with a tired face.. looks he lost a battle and all his energy is drained.. he is using his all energy to hide his emotions in feont of gis brother so as to make him realize that he loves shreya and shreya too loves him.. so that he can't stop them to marry.**

 **After around 30 minutes..**

 **Abhijeet was busy in kitchen making coffee for him when he heard doorbell ring. He moved towards door and was expecting daya but found acp there..**

Abhi(smiling)- Arre sir aap.. aaiye na..

 **Acp get inside and settled himself in couch when acp started.**

Acp(looked towards daya's room)- Daya kahan h. M toh bas usse milne aaya tha. Woh phone bhi pick nhi kr rha h.

 **Abhijeet looked here and there as to now what to say in front of him .**

Abhi(lying)- Arre sir woh.. daya na.. haan bahar gya h. Kuchh samaan lane. Jaise hi woh aayega m aapki baat krwata hun usse..

Acp(found something fishy in his tone)- Achha thik h yeh lo.. **he opened the bag and gave a gift box to abhijeet..**

Abhi(smiling)- Sir iski kya zaroorat thi..

Acp(smiled back)- Kyun zarurat nhi h. Bilkul zarurat h. Volte h pyaar se di gyi hui cheezein nhi lauta'te..

Abhi- Achha sir aap baithiye main aata hun coffe leke..

Acp(smiling)- achha thik h.. m zra washroom hokar aata hun.

Abhi- Thik h sir. Aap mere room waala washroom use kr lijiye..

 **Acp nodded and went upward and abhijeet went to kitchen. While acp entered daya's room rather than abhijeet as he felt something odd with abhijeet. Afterall he is acp pradyuman.. he understands his both sons really well..**

 **After freeing from there when he was coming back he saw some albums missing from daya's room..**

Acp(pov)- Yahan pr toh aur albums and frames the woh sb kahan gye.. koi nhi abhijeet se puchhta hun. Arre m toh bhul hi gya. Day k liye gift h n. Chalo uske wardrobe m rakh deta hun. Woh dekhega toh bahut achha lgega usse.. **he went towards wardrobe and opened it and found no clothes there. It was empty.. acp first became shocked. He placed the gift there only and went downward. After sometime abhijeet came back with a tray and acp was sitting in couch with a serious face..**

Abhi(smiling)- Sir yeh lijiye..

Acp- Waise daya kab tk aayega..

 **Abhijeet face colour changed in a second. And acp noticed it well.**

Abhi(trying to cover up coz it is very difficult to lie in front of acp)- Sir aata hi hoga thodi der mein.

Acp(looked straightly)- Thodi der m ya phir kabhi nahin..

Abhi(shocked)- sir aap yeh kya keh rhe hain?.

Acp(angry)- Haan shi keh rha hun main. Daya ghar chhod kr chala gya aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nhi.. ab bolo bhi kya chal rha h yeh sb..

 **Abhi start looking downwards.**

Acp(orderly voice)- Maine kuchh puchha tumse. Btao kya baat hai..

 **So the chapter came to an end..**

 **Please tell me guys how was that.. will abhijeet be able to tell the truth to acp.. how will acp react to the truth..**

 **So guys please r &r.. **

**Good bye.. take care..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys.. thanks for the support.. and that's why i'm here.. so here is the new chapter..**

 **Chapter 5:-**

 **Here we go..**

 **Abhi still looking down.. not able to give any response...**

Acp(angry)- Tum yhi maun vrat dharan kr ke khade raho. M jaa rha hun.

 **Acp start moving outside.**

Abhi(hurriedly)- Arre sir suniye toh..

Acp(angry)- Mujhe pta h tum dono k beech kuchh hua h. Aur yeh main daya k se muh se hi sununga tum rehne do..

 **And acp marched out in a hurry. Here abhijeet closed the door and called daya but as usual he didn't pick the call..**

Abhi(pov)- Yeh daya phone kyun nhi utha raha. Woh thik toh hoga. Pta nhi ise kya ho gaya hai. Aise react kyun kar rha h. Gussa ho mujhse chalega but is tarah ghar chhod k jaana. Isse koi nhi samjh skta..

 **And he start thinking about the result when acp will get to know the truth. What will happen then. What if he declines for the marriage.. and he put all the thoughts and start making dinner for him.. and in the middle he was making a plan to tackle the criminal..**

 **His phone start ringing..**

Abhi(on phone)- Haan bol.

Person(smiling)- Woh tumhara dost kahan gya. Oops. Sorry by mistake tumhara so called bhai..

Abhi(angry)- Yeh sab teri hi wajah se ho rha h. Mujhe samajh nhi aata tu yeh sab kyun kr rha h ?. Tujhe kya milega yeh sb kr ke..

Person(smiling)- Kya abhijeet babu. Koi bhi insaan kaam isliye krta h kyunki usse us kaam se khushi milti h. Mera b bas yhi h. Baaki ki kahani baad m sunaunga pehle kaam ki baat krta hun.

Abhi(smiled)- Haan toh bol na. Tune haal-chaal puchhne k liye phone toh kiya nhi hoga obviously..

Person(smiled)- Haan toh sun. Timing kya h kal k function ki..

Abhi- 11 bje se h function. Muhurat toh 1 bje ka h.

Person- Haan toh sun m aur mere 5 saathi thik 11 bje wahan pahunch jaayenge. Aur chinta mt kr hum sbhi ka dress code ek dum ek jaisa hoga. Taaki tu asani se pehchaan paayega. Aur sun koi chalaki nhi chalegi samjha nhi toh pta h n tujhe kya khamiyaza bhagatna padega tujhe iska.

Abhi(afraid)- Nhi nhi aisa kuchh nhi hoga.. tum jaisa kahoge waisa hi hoga but please daya ko kuchh nhi hona chahiye..

Person(laughed)- Yeh hui na baat. Chalo toh milte h kal.

Abhi(cut the call)- Hmm.

 **And abhijeet went to his room to sleep but since he engaged to shreya. He was not able to sleep comfortably.. he is waiting for that daya when everything will be alright and he will sleep peacefully with his buddy..**

 **Here acp reached daya's house and rang the bell. Daya opened after 2-3 rings. He was shocked to saw acp there and greeted him to come inside.. acp without a word went inside and settled himself in a couch. And daya sat beside him in sofa..**

Daya(smiling)- Sir aap yahan is waqt.

Acp(straightly)- Haan jab m cud bureau pahuncha toh dekha tum wahan nhi ho toh tumse milne chala gya tumhare ghar. Phir pta chala tum yahan pr ho.

Daya(smiled fakely)- Sir yeh ghar mera h. Woh toh kal se abhijeet aur shreya ka ho jaayega na.

 **Acp was stunned at his place listening to this sentence.. he shake his head and said daya to repeat himself.**

Daya(smiled)- Haan skr kal humare officer ki shaadi h. Kaafi time baad kisiki shaadi ho rhi h cid mein. Bahut mazaa aayegi sir. Aur aapko pta h kal hi ki date fix hui h shaadi k liye.

Acp(low tone)- Yeh daya tum kya bol rhe ho. Kahin se pi-khakar aaye ho jo aisi baatein kr rhe ho.

Daya(smiled)- Nhi sir. Yhi sach h.. **and he narrated the whole story to acp that how abhijeet and shreya got engaged.. and how shreya broke daya's heart and abhijeet broke tarika's..**

Acp(serious)- Toh isliye tum yahan aa kr reh rhe ho.

Daya(nodded in yes)- Yes sir..

Acp- Are you sure ki unn dono pyaar krte hain ek dusre se.

Daya(low tone)- Haan sir.. Mujhe toh aisa hi lgta h.. and maine hi jimmedaari li h unki shaadi ki..

 **Daya was talking with smile but it was fake and acp was smart enough to find what his son thinks. May be they don't posses and blood relation. But they are together from many years so they know each other very well. But what if one try to hide his feelings . It will take time but u'll came to know the truth.**

Acp(low tone)- Lekin shreya toh tumse.. **but daya cut him in middle.**

Daya(smiled)- Nhi sir. Usne kabhi mujh se pyaar nhi kiya . Bas jhuth bola humesha hi. Aur abhijeet ne bhi.. aur waise bhi sir ab is sab ka koi fayda nhi h. Kal toh shaadi hokar rahegi.

Acp(looked towards his son's hurt face)- M yeh shaadi nhi hone dunga.

Daya(looked towards him)- Sir yeh shaadi toh hokar rahegi. Chahe jo kuchh bhi ho jaaye. Ab m yeh shaadi khid karwaunga.

Acp(sadly)- Achha m chalta hun. Tum apna khyal rakhna.

Daya(smiled)- Yes sir.. aap bhi.

Acp(smiled)- Daya tumhein pata h tum bahut gande host ho. Abhi tk tumne yeh bhi nhi puchha ki m kuchh lunga ya phir nahin..

 **Daya looked towards him and pat on his hand for this mistake..**

Daya(smiled)- Sorry sir.. actually m abhijeet k saath rehta tha toh yeh sb kaam uska hi tha. Toh mujhe bilkul yaad hi nhi tha.. achha sir aap 5 min. Rukiye m aata hun coffe banakar.

Acp(trying to smile)- Arre nhi rehne do maine abhijeet k ghar pr pee li thi. Ab mann nhi h. Ab m chalta hun. Bye.

Daya(smiled)- Ok sir bye.

 **And acp left..**

Acp(pov)- Yeh daya aise normally kyun behave kr rha h. Aise jaise ki kuchh hua na ho. Pura bureau jaanta h shreya aur daya k baare m. Aur abhijeet aur tarika k baare m bhi. Kya ho rha h yeh sb.. mujhe pta lagana hoga ki yeh sb kyun kr rha h abhijeet.. kahin uski koi majboori.. nahin aise kaise ho sakta h. Koi majboori bhi hoti toh bhi woh daya ko hurt krne ki nhi soch sakta. Lekin koi toh baat h. Pta lagana padega shaadi se pehle..

 **Duo's Home..**

 **Abhijeet was trying his level best to sleep but sleep was far away from him so he woke up and went to drink some water when he heard doorbell and went to open the door he noticed tarika there..**

Abhi(shocked)- Arre tarika tum yahan iss waqt. Kya baat h. Koi problem hui h kya..

 **Tarika came inside and settled herself in sofa.**

Tarika- Ab isse badi problem kya hogi ki tum shreya se shaadi kr rhe ho..

Abhi(straight)- Dekho tarika m tumhein hazaar baar samjha chuka hun ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar krte h isliye shaadi krna chahte hain ismein galat kya h..

Tarika(teary voice)- Toh tum mujhse pyaar nhi krte h na.

Abhi(looked into her eyes)- Bilkul nhi. Tum sirf mere saath kaam krne waali ek colleague ho. Aur kuchh nhi.

Tarika(wiped her tears)- Thik h maan loya ki nhi krte tum mujhse pyaar lekin daya ka pyaar kyun chheen rahe ho tum.

 **Abhi moved his face towards other side with a sentence.**

Abhi- M kisi ka pyaar nhi cheen raha hun. M sirf apna pyaar paane ki koshish kr rha hun.

 **Tarika stood up on her place and get behind abhijeet and turned him towards herself and put her hand on his back.. they were very close to eaxh other lost into each other's eyes.. their eyes were talking silently without smy voice.. there was no air gap in between them. However abhijeet always enjoyed this but today situation is different tarika is moving her lips towards abhijeet but abhijee jerked him and said in a loud tone.**

Abhi(loudly)- Yeh kya h Dr. tarika. Meri kal shaadi ho jaayegi aur aap yeh sb kr rhi h mere saath.

Tarika(smiled)- Aaj aakhiri din h shayad jab hum itne close hain. Jee lene do mujhe yeh pal. Pata nhi ab aage kya hoga.

Abhi(shouted her)- Tarika tumhara dimaag kharaab ho gya h. M shreya se pyaar krta hun suna tumne. Noe leave from here. Aur aiyenda bina kisi wajah se mujhse milne ki koshish mt krna..

 **Tarika's eyes become teary and she left the home completely. And when abhi closed the door some fresh tearcame into his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and went to sleep.**

 **Here at Daya's House.**

 **Daya was sitting in sofa and looking lost in a photo.. in the photo u can see two men standing keeping their hands in other shoulder's. One is smiling and other oneis serious but still managed a smile. One person was he himself and other one was his brother who always make him feel good... He was lost in thoughts when he heard doorbell.**

 **He wiped his tear and went towards door and opened but was shocked to see the person. She was shreya..**

Daya(smiled)-Arre shreya andar aao.

Shreya(sad)- Ji sir.

 **Both settled themselves in the sofa keeping a safe distance between them.**

Daya(looked towards her)- Kya baat h Shreya itni raat mein tum yahan. Koi kaam tha kya.

Shreya- Nhi sir bas aise hi milne aa gyi..

Daya(smiled)- Aise hi milne lekin kyun. Dekho tumahri kal abhijeet se shaadi ho jaayegi toh tumhein apna time spend krna chahiye uske saath. After all u both love each other. **He said these lines in sarcastically tone..**

Shreya(smiled)- Are haan sir. M bahut excited hun kal meri shaadi ko lekar.

Daya(smiled)- Haan hona hi chahiye. Waise tum kya logi. Coffe laaun.

Shreya(looked into his eyes)- Nhi sir m laati hun n. pareshan ho rhe h..

Daya(smiled sarcastically)- Ab pareshaniyan toh bahut aani baaki h.

Shreya (moved her head down)- Sir m aati hun coffe lekar..

 **She start moving towards the kitchen but stopped coz daya clutched her wrist and pulled her towards himeslf and she collided with daya's hard chest. She look at his eyes.. his eyes saying everything that hiw much he loves him. How much he cares for her. No matter what people would say but he will never leave u alone in ur bad times. She was lost in his eyes and daya was moving close to his lips.. her body tempting him to show how much he loves her. But being a sensible cop he controlled himself while shreya just closed her eyes as she was feeling very much comfortable in his arms . Daya started rubbing her waistand said in a low tone.**

Daya(low tone)- Shreya aankhein kholo.

 **Shreya slowly opend her eyes and she was shivering as daya was very near to him.. very very close.. she start feeling awkward as daya has never been so close to her.. shreya always wanted to be with him. Being in his arm. But today's situation is different. She is going to marry someone for his love's sake so she tried to free herself from daya's grip but daya held her waist tightly.. as time is passing shreya is becoming impatient.. she want to show her love but she can't do. She is controlling herself ..**

Daya(low tone)- Shreya Do u Love Me or Have U Ever loved me?

 **Shreya was not able to give any answer.. seeing her like this daya started rubbing his hand in her waist making her more seductive.. her heart was saying . Yes. I love you more than anyone else. But abhijeet told her to control her feelings..**

Shreya(after sometime)- No sir.. Never.

 **Daya's hurt pinched looked as a bullet pierced his heart.. he left shreya and said in low tone..**

Daya(low tone)- Shreya bahut raat ho gyi h ab tumhein nikalna chahiye..

Shreya(nodded in yes)- Haan sir..

Daya(straight)- Kal tumhari shadi hi jaayegi shreya. Toh uske liye best of luck. And humne jitne bhi pal saathm bitaye woh sab bhulkar apni zondagi ki shuruwat krna achhe se. Thik h. Aur haan kal se m tumhare liye tumahara senior rahunga aur tum meri junior.. Thik h.

Shreya(sadly)- Ji sir.. **and start moving outsie when daya called her from behind..**

Daya(loudly)- Shreya aaj aakhri baar ek baat h dil m jo bolna chahta hun.. that i really love u and i will love u till my last breath..

 **Shreya looked towards him and ran towards him and hugged him tightly.. but not said a word nor she cried..daya sperated her.**

Daya(straight)- Lekin shreya tum toh abhijeet se pyaar krti ho na. Arre m bhi kaisi baatein kr rha hun. Obviously tum usse hi krti ho. Isliye toh shaadi ho rhi h. Aur waise bhi dekhna m yeh shaadi kitne achge se krwata hun. Aakhir bahut din baad cid m kisi ki shaadi ho rhi h.

 **Shreya nodded and left after bidding bye to daya but daya in reply said goodbye to her. As he want to break all the relations with her coz it will increase his pain and the pain given by ur loved ones hurts like anything..**

 **-####-**

 **So guys this chapter came to and end hope u like it.. in this chapter i showed u everyone's perspective..**

 **Bye. Bye. Take care..**

 **Please read and review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:- Thanks guys for ur reviews.. i'm grateful to u all for encouraging me.. thanks a lot.. so here i'm with the new chapter.. i hope u all like it..**

 **Chapter 6:-**

 **At 6 a.m.**

 **In early morning daya wake up and after freshning up he went towards the blue star hotel where the marriage is going to take place.. he took all the responsibility that's why he got engaged there only..**

 **At .**

 **Here abhijeet wake up and after freshning up he came down and prepared food for himself.. while eating he got a call..**

Abhi(on phone)- Hello tarika ji boliye..

Tarika(smiled)- Dulhe raja kya ho rha tha.

Abhi(smiling)- Kuchh nhi bas breakfast kar rha tha..

Tarika- Tumne khud se banaya.

Abhi(confused)- Haan kyun?

Tarika(taunting)- Nhi kal se toh shreya banayegi na.

Abhi(got her point)- Kya kehna chahti ho tum.

Tarika(low tone)- Abhijeet abhi bhi time h tum yeh sab rok kyun nhi dete.

Abhi(straight)- Mujhe is baare mein koi baat nhi krti. Thik hai . Bye. Milte h hotel mein.

Tarika(hurriedly)- Hello.. hello .. abhijeet..

 **But the call was cut.. tarika looked towards the screen..**

Tarika(teary)- Ab toh mujhse baat krna bhi nhi pasand krte tum. Kya yhi milta h jb koi kisi se bepanah mohabbat krta hai..

 **And some drop of tear fell down her cheek.**

 **Here abhijeet reached hotel where all cid members were present already.. arranging some stuffs.. he directly went towards his assigned room and get ready.. some juniors helped him.. there were not much people present there as abhijeet has no family except cid.. he called some of his friends through invitation.. here shreya family was happy that somehow she decided to get married.. and more than that to a cid officer or say an honest cid cop..**

 **All have accepted that they are not bound to anything.. this decision is there own. But one person who is suspicious about this was their boss. Acp pradyuman...**

 **Here 5 men in a group came inside and they look towards abhijeet... Abhijeet headed to them and greeted them..**

Abhi(trying to smile)- Arre aao aao. Rohan.

Rohan(slowly)- Arre abhijeet babu. Apki jindagi barbaad hone jaa rahi hai aur aap itna muskura rahe ho. Achha nhi lgta ..

Abhi(serious)- Yeh sab chhodo.. bas daya ko kuchh nhi hona chahiye.

Rohan(smiling)- C'mon abhijeet m yeh sentence sun-sun k thak gya hun.. daya ko kuchh nhi hona chahiye.. **imitating abhijeet.**

Abhi(serious)- Tumne waada kiya tha.

Rohan(smiled)- Haan thik h .. Well hum kuchh kar bhi nhi sakte. Woh kya hai na bahar body guards sbki checking kr rhe toh waise bhi kuchh andar laa nhi skte..

Abhi(smiled)- Thik h andar aao..

Rohan(smiled)- Arre inse toh milo.. **pointing towards four of them..**

Yeh mere sabse Khaas aadmi hain.

 **Acp came there and asked abhijeet..**

Acp- Abhijeet chalo muhurat ka waqt hone waala h..

Abhi(slowly)- Ji sir.. **towards rohan..** aao andar aao..

 **And all of them went towards the centre of the hall where all the arrangements were done for marriage.. priest was sitting and doing the early rituals.. he told all to bring bride and groom.. tarika and purvi helping shreya to get ready after she was ready she stand up and as she turned daya was standing in front of her..**

Daya(straight)- Tarika tum aur purvi niche jao. Mujhe shreya se kuchh baat krni h.

 **Tarika and purvi got his meaning and nodded and left the two alone..**

Daya(straight)- So inspector shreya.. today u r going to married.. toh aapko kaisa lg raha h.

Shreya(confused)- Yes sir.. kya kehna chahte h aap..

Daya(meaningfully)- Kaisa lag rha hai aapko mujhe dard dete hue..

Shreya (looked towards him)- Sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hain..

Daya(teary voice)- Shreya tum aisi pehli ladki ho jispar maine aankh mundkar bharosa kiya.. socha samjhti ho .. shyd mere pyaar ko samjhti ho lekin nahin. Tum bhi unhi dhokhebaaz ladki jaise niklogi maine yeh kbhi socha nhi tha.. aaj phir mere saath dhokha hua hai.. aur tumhein pata h isse pehle do baar jab mere saath aisa hua tha toh mujhe itna dukh nhi hua tha kyunki woh relationship tute kyunki usmein understanding nhi thi.. lekin tumhein dekh kar laga ki haan tum mein kuchh alag baat hai.. lekin main galat tha.. aaj mere yaqeen phir tut gaya.. ab pta nhi m kisi par bharosa kar bhi paunga ya nahin. **And some precious drops of tear fell down his cheek he wiped them..**

 **Shreya was standing still. No workds coming out from her mouth..**

Pta hai shreya jab bhi m tumhein ya phir abhijeet ko dekhta hun toh bahut gussa aata hai.. kyunki tum dono woh shaqs ho jispar main aankh band kr ke bhi bharosa kar skta hun. Lekin m galat tha.. isliye maine decide kiya h ki m yahan se chala jaunga..

 **Shreya stunned at her place..**

Shreya(slowly)- Sir.. aap .. ye..h ... K..ya... Keh rahe hain..

Daya(straight)- Haan shi suna tumne.. mujhe bahut takleef hoti h tum dono ko dekhte hue. Nhi sehen hota mujhse.. isliye maine decide kiya h ki m yahan se bahut dur chala jaunga taaki main bhi takleef se dur rahun aur tum dono bhi yahan khush raho..

 **Shreya was looking lost in her thoughts.**

Daya(slowly)- Chalo ab niche chalna chahiye nhi toh muburat nikal jaayega. Aur phir tumhare pati dev gussa ho jaayega tumpar.. chalo jaldi..

Shreya(slowly)- M nhi jaungi..

Daya(came near to shreya)- kya kaha tumne?

Shreya(teary)- M nhi jaungi niche..

Daya(loudly)- Jab main itne dino se puchh rha tha ki shaadi krni h ya nhi tb nhi btaya tumne aur aaj mana kr rhi ho.. lekin ab kuchh nhi ho skta.. ab yeh shaadi hokar rahegi.. m bhi dekhta hun kaun rokta h yeh shaadi..

 **Shreya refused to go.. she is not moving from her place..**

Daya(shouting)- Shreya chup chap niche chalo warna m jabardasti le jaunga tumhein..

 **Shreya looked towards him and tears formed in her eyes. Daya clutched her wrist and start dragging her outside.. but she is not supporting him.. afterall daya lift her in his arma and start moving downward through stairs.. when all looked them shreya's family was shocked.. that how he is carrying her in his arms. But all cid officers were happy to see them in this way.. while the most hapoy person was abhijeet.. he was smiling as much as he can.. coz he knows anyhow daya admitted that he loves her.. daya bring her down and settled her beside abhijeet and wiped her tears..**

 **Priest starts doing indian ritiuals... Some of the guests were happy seeing their wedding.. and some of them were sad and monotonous.. after all the rituals completed.. they gave vows to each other.. and the marriage was completed.. abhijeet and shreya headed back towards their family and took blessings from all.. when they were taking blessing..**

 **A loud sound of three shots of gun can be heard.. and a lod scream.. all looked towards the man who got hit by bullet.. there was a great hustle bustle after the shot and in the meantime criminals got escaped.. here abhijeet shouting loudly..**

Abhi(shouting)- Da..ya...

Acp(shocked)- Daya...

Freddy(teary)- Daya sir..

Pankaj(shouting)- Daya sir nahin...

 **All run towards him and abhijeet put his head on his lap and start caressing his hairs..**

Abhi(panicked)- Daya.. sun.. aankhe mat band krna .. jaldi koi ambulance bulao..

Acp(teary)- Daya aankhein band mat krna.. aankhein khuli rakho..

 **Daya was panting hard.. his chest and stomach was dipoed in his own blood..**

 **Daya became unconscious and they all shifted him to hospital.. abhijeet was very much panicked.. he was very afraid.. tears are continuously flowing from everyone's eyes..**

Shreya(crying)- Abhijeet sir.. daya sir ko kuchh nhi hona chahiye.. sir aapne waada kiya tha na unko kuchh nhi hoga.. sir kuchh nhi hoga na unko... **By saying this she sat down with a thud.. and abhijeet too sit in the chair with a thud..**

 **Doctors were operating daya inside OT.. while all were thinking about the incidents they enjoyed with thier beloved daya sir..**

 **Here tarika came near abhijeet...**

Tarika(shouting)- Mil gayi khushi... Yeh sab sirf tumhari wajah se ho raha hai abhijeet.. agar daya ko kuchh bhi hua na toh main tunhein kabhi maaf nhi karungi.. main kya yahan or koi bhi tumhein maaf nhi krega..

 **While shreya came and hold her and she told everything why abhijeet was doing this and about rohan who was threatening abhijeet..**

Acp(teary)- Tumne apna waada pura kiya lekin usne apna waada pura nhi kiya.. aur abhijeet tum ek cid officer ho aur tum ek normal insaan jaise behave kr rhe the..

 **While abhijeet was sitting down in floor quietly not able to sleak something.. he saw his hand in which daya's blood was present and he again starts crying silently...**

 **Here doctor came outside and all rusged towards him. To ask about him..**

Acp(teary)- Doctor woh da.. ya.. kaisa h? Woh thik tohho jaayega na..

Doctor - Dekhiye hum apni taraf se puri koshish kr rhe hain.. ek goli toh shoukder ko chhu ke nikal gyi h but baaki jo dono goliyan hai. Ek sidhe pait(stomach) m lagi aur dusri sidhe dil k paas.. normally aise cases mein on the spot death ho jaati h.. **abhijeet shiverd after listening to this..** lekin abhi unke sansein toh chal rhi hain.. lekin main aapko koi false hope nhi dena chahta.. kyunki mujhe unke bachne ki koi ummeed nazar nhi aati.. so u people be prepared for rest..

 **After listening to this abhijeet sat in the floor with a thid and shreya collapsed on the floor..**

 **::- +++$+$+**

 **So guys the chapter ends here only.. i know the chapter is short.. but to maintain suspense i have to stop it there only.. keep guessing guys.. take care..**

 **Please read and review..**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:- Guys Here I am with the new chapter.. thank u all reviewers for the encouragement.. it helped me alot.. so here we go..

Chapter 7:-

After listening to this abhijeet sat on the floor with a thud and shreya collapsed on the floor.. while all others have tears in tgeir eyes.. freddy crying bitterly...

Pankaj(pat on freddy shoulder)- Sir sab thik ho jaayega.. aap chinta mat kro.. dekhna abhi thodi der mein daya sir aayenge aur humari taang khinchna chalu kr denge.. while some drops of tears rolled down his cheek remembering the days he spent with daya..

Freddy (crying)- Haan pankaj. Daya sir ko kuchh nhi hona chahiye.. wiped his tears and moved from there by saying main.. main.. abhi aata hun..

Pankaj(stand up)- Sir aap kahan jaa rahe hain?

Freddy(seriously)- Bahut zaruri kaam hai..

Freddy start moving towards the temple situated besides the hospital..

Here tarika, purvi helped shreya to get up and admitted her in the hospital too... After sometime doctor came outside who was attending shreya..

Tarika(to doctor)- Doctor shreya kaisi hai ab? Sab thik toh hai na? Woh achanak se aise gir gyi..

Doctor - Please calm down.. Everything is all right.. woh bas thoda shocked hain. Isliye unconscious ho gayi.. abhi thodi der mein hosh aa jaayega..

After that tarika headed towards abhijeet and helped him to sit in the bench.. while tears were continuously flowing down his cheek..

Tarika took abhijeet hands in her hand and start rubbing them..

Tarika(wiped his tears)- Dekho abhijeet sab thik ho jaayega.. chinta mat kro tum.. hai na.. bas rona band kro wrna tumhari tabiyat kharaab ho jaayegi..

Abhijeet(teary)- Tarika agar daya ko kuchh ho gya na... Toh main.. main.. apne aapko kabhi maaf nhi kar paunga.. kabhi nahin.. and start crying silently..

Freddy went to the temple.. joined his hand and said in a teary voice..

Freddy(joining his hands)- Bhagwaan ji main apse humesha kuchh na kuchh mangta rehta hun.. lekin ab mujhe kichh nhi chahiye.. bas please humare daya sir ko kuchh nhi hona chahiye.. kuchh bhi nahin.. please bhagwaan ji.. and starts crying there only..

Here acp roaming here there.. not able to think anythink.. after some time shreya came back from the room and sat in the chair present outside daya's ward.. she was feeling completely blank. Not able to speak something not able to think anything..

Here after 1 long hour.. doctor came and downed his head..

All reached towards him and acp asked..

Acp(serious)- Doctor ab daya kaisa hai. Hum mil skte hain na usse..

Doctor(looking down)- Actually.. main yeh keh rha tha ki..

Abhi(teary)- Doctor please jaldi bataiye na kaisa h mera bhai.. woh thik toh hai na.. Please doctor jaldi bataiye..

Doctor(looked towards all)- I'm sorry to say but he is no more..

As soon as doctor completed the sentence all the hopes of getting back daya shattered.. all faces turned pale.. abhijeet thought he lost his own life.. his heart start beating fast and his hands start shivering..

Abhijeet (to doctor in teray voice)- Doctor yeh aap kya keh rahe hain.. Daya.. Nahin.. then smiled and said in a happy tone.. achha achha ab main samjha aap mazaak kr rhe hain na doctor.. then towards all... Daya ne bola hai na humko darane ke liye.. dekhiya doctor hum dar gye hain.. pointing towards his hand.. yeh dekhiye doctor ek cid officer ke haanth kaanp rahe hain.. woh mujhse thoda naraaz hai kyunki m uski Shreya se shaadi kr rha tha na.. lekin mujhe usse milne do main usse sab sach bata dunga. Ki uski shreya ko usse koi nhi chheen sakta..

Salunkhe (teary)- Haan abhijeet tumne sahi kaha.. uski shreya ko koi nhi chheen sakta lekin bhagwaan ne humse humare daya ko chheen liya.. and all again start crying.. while doctor added..

Doctor - Aap log andar jaiye aur unhein dekh lijiye ek baar..

Shreya(teary)- Abhijeet... sirr... Aapne mujhse promise kiya tha na ki daya sir ko kuchh nhi honge denge.. phir yeh sab kya ho gaya.. main aapko kabhi maaf nahin karungi.. kabhi nhi.. and she left the hospital crying the whole way.. tarika ran behind her..

Here abhijeet was about to enter inside when acp stopped him and said to him..

Acp(teary)- Nhi abhijeet tum daya se nahin miloge..

Abhi(shocked)- Sir aap yeh kya keh rhe hain..

Acp(angry)- Haan abhijeet yeh sab tumhari wajah se hi hua hai.. tumne hum sbko kyun nhi bataya is baare mein.. haan.. maana ki woh nazar rakh raha tha lekin kya tum paper mein likh k pass nhi kr skte kya.. kisi ko toh shaq bhi nhi hota..

Abhi(teary)- Sir main..

Acp(angry and pushed abhijeet)- Main. Main kya kr rhe ho.. meri baat dhyaan se suno.. mujhe woh aadmi chahiye jisne daya ko maara hai.. aur woh bhi jald se jaldi aur jab tak tum usse dhundh kar nhi nikaloge main tumhein daya ke paas jaane nahin dunga..

Abhijeet was shocked after listening to those words but acp's word put oil in fire. His eyes now become more red with anger and he told himself..

Abhi(biting his teeth)- Thik hai sir.. Ab toh woh mere haanthon se nahi bachega..

And left the hospital with fast steps.. his eyes have rage which can burn anything which will come in his way..

Here one was listening to all their talks.. he dialed a numbers.. and started with..

Person (slowly)- Hello Rohan Sahab..

Rohan(smiling)- Haan pakya bol.. phone kyun kiya?

Person(happily)- Aapko ek khush khabri jo deni thi..

Rohan(smiled broadly)- Iska matlb daya gaya..

Pakya- Haan boss.. humara plan kamayab ho gya hai aakhirkaar.

Rohan- Yeh toh hona hi tha.. 3 goliyan khaane k baad bhi koi insaan kaise bach sakta hai..

Pakya- Boss ab aage kya karna hai?

Rohan(serious)- Dekh hum aaj shaam ko hi sheher chhod rhe h tu jaldi aa jaa..

Pakya(smiled)- Thik hai boss..

After 3-4 hours later.. a criminal gang can be seen transporting thier luggage in the ship.. and some are talking.. but a bullet sound attractied thier attention.. 4 people came there..

Rohan(shocked)- Tum log yahan kaise.. tumhein kaise pata chala ki hum log aaj.!!

Abhi(angry)- Tujhe yeh jaan'ne ki zarurat nhi h.. chal chup chap ab..

And the shootout started after sometime some of rohan's gang member were died and freddy got a bullet wound on his left shoulder while cid team controlled the situation.. they brought rohan and his gang members in cid lockup and closed them inside...

Abhi(angry)-. Freddy mujhe woh rohan waale lockup ki chaabhi dena.

Freddy(confused)- Sir lekin kyun?

Abhi(rashly)- Kyunki main keh raha hun..

Freddy - Sir please aap koi galat kadam mat uthaiyega..

Abhi- Ab tum mujhe sikhaoge ki kya sahi h aur kya galat..

Abhijeet took keys in his hand and went towards the lockup and went inside.. he closed the door from inside and as soon as he went inside he slapped rohan hardly on his face and start beating him.. while rohan start laughing..

Rohan(laughing)- Maine kaha tha na tum kabhi nahi jeet paoge mujhse.. aur dekho wahi hua.. tum haar gaye abhijeet.. haar gye tum.. nhi bacha paye apne bhai ko..

This only increased abhijeet's anger bar.. and he again started beating him until he became unconscious.. then he left him and marched outside the lockup..

Abhijeet went towards hospital.. and there he found acp standing outside..

Acp(looked towards him)- Haan abhijeet kuchh pata chala..

Abhi(joining his hand,)- Sir humne unhe pakad liya hai.. aur woh is waqt cid k lockup mein hai.. ab please mujhe daya ko dekhne dijiye.. please sir..

Acp(smiled)- Haan haan jao.. bhai.. ab tumhein rokne ka kya fayda.. lekin pehle ek aur kaam krna hai..

Abhi(confused)- Woh kya..

Acp- humein abhi rohan ka statement record krna h pehle toh..

Abhi(downed his head)- Sir abhi nhi ho sakta yeh.

Acp(confused)- Matlab..

Abhi- woh actually sir abhi behosh hai..

Acp(smiked)- Chalo shukr hai tumne use zinda chhod diya.. mujhe lga tha ki woh mujhe mara hi haath lagega..

While acp's phone start ringing.. he picked the call.

Acp(on call)- Haan Freddy bolo..

Freddy (not interested )- Sir rohan ko hosh aa gya hai aur uski first aid bhi ho gyi hai.. ab statement note kiya jaa sakta hai..

Acp(sighed)- Achha hum log aate hain..

And cut the call..

Acp(to abhijeet)- Chalo bhai apna kaam krna hai ab.!

Abhi(angry)- Sir kya h yeh sab.. m itni der se bol raha hun ki mujhe daya se milna hai aur aaplog mujhe milne nhi de rhe hai..

Acp(smiling)- Arre bhai ab usse milne k liye toh puri Zindagi padi hai..

Abhi(straight)- Haan toh.. then he realized what acp said..

Abhi(shocked)- Sir iska matlab daya zinda hai.. aur bilkul thik hai..

And again tears start rolling down his cheek.. he wiled them immediately..

Acp(smiled)- Haan bhai tumhare daya ko kya ho sakta hai.. tum hi ne to bola tha ki jab tak tum ho toh use kuchh nhi hoga..

Abhi(rubbed his tear)- Sir main jaaun usse milne..

Acp- Haan lekin woh abhi hosh mein nhi h. Doctor se puchho kab tak hosh aayega..

Abhi- Sir lekin aap logo ne phir humse jhuth kyun bola.. aapko pta hai meri toh jaan hi nikal gayi thi.. mujhe aisa lag rha tha jaise meri Zindagi hi khatm ho gyi hai.. and some fresh tear made their way in abhijeet's cheeks.

Acp- M woh sab tumhein baad mein bataunga. Jao pehle tum daya ko dekh lo.. warna tumhare dil ko tassali nhi milegi..

Abhi- Okay sir.. bye..

Acp- Khayal rakhna apna.. bye..

And acp marched out and went for bureau.. here abhijeet went towards doctor's cabin and asked to him..

Abhi(straight)- Doctor aapne hun sab se jhuth kyun bola tha..

Doctor- Humein toh acp sahan ne bola tha aisa krne ko. Baki mujhe kuchh nhi pata ..

Abhi(sighed)- Achha woh sab chhodiye yeh bataiye. Ki daya ki tabiyat ab kaisi hai..

Doctor- Pehle se behtar hai.. lekin abhi bhi naazuk hai.. ap log please unpe koi pressure mat daaliyega.. jitna ho sake relax rakhne ki koshish kariyega.. agar unne zyda stress liya toh woh unke liye sahi nhi hoga.. unki health aur bugad sakti hai..

Abhi(slowly)- Aap fikar mat kijiye doctor.. hum lig uska pura khayal rakhenge..

Doctor- Jii.

Abhi- Achha main chalta hun ab..!!

Abhi went towards daya's ward and as soon as he entered inside he saw daya lying in the bed and machine attached to him showing that he is alive.. he went towards him and hold his free hand and started rubbing his hand.. while a soothing smile came into his lips.. he was feeling like he has got a new life.. now he can breathe easily.. now he can say that he completed his promise and more than that now his brother can live more happier than before coz now he will have shreya who loves him so much..

He was just staring at daya's face as he hasn't seen it for a long time.. but a soothing smile was present on his lips.. slowly slowly he kept his head near daya's hand and slept in that position itself.. after a long wait he is now sleeping peacefully...

So here the chapter ends.. hope u guys like it...

Thanks. ... And take care... Bye bye..

Please rr ...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Thank u guys for all ur support... U guys encouraged me a lot.. thanks for everything..**

 **So here i am with the new chapter.. hope you guys like it..**

 **Chapter 8:-**

 **The sun has rised showing that new morning has appeared.. it seems like everything will be alright from now as it was very silent in the hospital.. but who knows what circumstances has to come..**

 **Daya's Room** **:-**

 **Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully but in very adjusted place by sitting in stool keeping his hand in his younger brother's hand.. but some light rays disturbed him and his mobile phone start ringing..**

 **He woke up in a jerk and after getting satisfied with all looking here and there. He picked the call..**

Abhi(on phone)- Hello sir.. good morning..

Acp(smiled)- Good morning abhijeet.. Aaj bahut dino baad tumhari natural smile aur awaaz samajh mein aa rhi hai..

Abhi(embarrassed)- Kya sir aap bhi..

Acp- Achha suno. Shreya ko maine bhej diya hai wahan daya ke paas tum turant bureau chale aao.

Abhi(sadly)- Sir aise main daya ko akela chhod kr kaise jaa sakta hun..

Acp(smiled)- Abhi bahut time hai usse hosh aane mein.. chalo aa jaao.. kaam pada hai abbi.. rohan ka statement bhi record krna h..

Abhi(shocked)- Kya sir.. abhi tak aapne usja statement record nhi kiya ?

Acp(smiled)- Haan ab kya hai na kisi ne uski itni buri halat bana di thi ki woh kal raat kuchh bol hi nahi paya.. Seriously abhijeet mujhe lgta h tum bhi daya jaise asani se sach ugalwa skte ho mujrimo se..

Abhi(embarrassed)- Achha thik hai sir.. m abhi aata hun.. bas ek baar shreya pahunch jaaye..

 **While a voice stopped him in mid..**

Shreya(smiled)- Main aa gyi hun sir ab aap jaa sakte hain..

Abhi(sadly)- Tum itna jaldi aa gyi..

Acp(on phone)- Zyda bahane banane ki zarurat nhi hai.. abhi k abhi niklo wahan se..

Abhi(serious)- Yes sir..

 **And the line got cut..**

Shreya(downed her head)- Sir uss din k liye i'm really very sorry sir.. daya sir ko us haalat mein dekh kar m bahut ghabra gayi thi isliye joh muh mein aaya bas bol diya... **And with this she raised his head to see abhijeet and found him smiling..**

Abhi(smiling)- Kya shreya tum bhi purani baatein lekar baith gyi ho..

Shreya (naughtily)- Sir lekin main toh abhi tk khadi hi hun..

Abhi(lighty laughed)- Arre aao aao baitho na..

Shreya(serious)- Sir aapne mujhe maaf kr diya h n?

Abhi(smiling)- Nhi kiya!

Shreya(shocked)- I'm sorry sir.. please mujhe maaf kr dijiye.

Abhi(smiled naughtily)- Arre shreya baat toh suno.. maine tumhari kisi baat ka bura maana hi nahin toh maaf krne ki toh naubat hi nhi aani chahiye..

Shreya(looked towards him)- Sach mein sir..

Abhi(smiled)- Haan sach mein..

 **Shreya looked towards daya lying on the bad and became sad after seeing him in this condition..**

Shreya (sadly)- Sir doctor ne kya kaha kab tk thik ho jaayenge daya sir..

 **Abhi opened his mouth for saying something but the door got open and doctor came..**

Abhi(smiled)- Lo shreya doctor hi aa gye.. chalo ab unhi se puchh lo tum..

Abhi(to doctor)- Daya kab tk thik ho jaayega doctor? Yeh main nhi yeh puchhna chahti hain.. **pointing towards shreya..**

Doctor (looked towards shreya)- Ji aap...

Abhi (naughtily)- Inspector Shreya hain yeh.. aur inki **pointing towards daya...** Future wife..

 **While shreya blushed hardly.. and doctor too came to know about the situation..**

Doctor (serious)- Dekhiye abhijeet maine aapko sab saaf saaf bata diye.. lekin aaj phir achhe se explain kr deta hun.. Dekhiya daya ko 3 bullets lagne ke karan physically weak ho gya hai aur shayad bahut din se uske brain pe kuchh zyda hi zor parh raha tha.. i know ki aap logon ka kaam aisa hi h.. but woh emotionallly stressed the... So i will suggest u all ki koi bhi aisa kaam mat kariyega jisse unke dimaag par pressure pade aur unki tabiyat kharaab ho jaaye... I hope u'll understand..

Abhi(nodded in yes)- Thik h doctor.. lekin kab tak daya puri tarike se thik ho jaayega.. i mean kitna waqt lagega usse recover hone mein.. mentally and physically dono..

Doctor (serious)- As per me.. 1 week toh lgega hi... And if it is possible then please give him rest for 8-9 days.. but minimum requirement for rest is 7 days..

Shreya- Doctor daya sir ko discharge kab tak milega..

Doctor(smiled)- Itni bhi kya jaldi hai.. well abhi yeh hosh mein aa jaayen phir hum kuchh tests kar ke inhein discharge kar denge.. but i wilk suggest you to keep him in the hospital itself..

Abhi(smiled)- Sir agar yeh hosh mein aa gya toh aap isse 1 ghante bhi hospital mein nahi rakh paayege.. aur agar zyda koshish ki aapne tog yeh bhaag jaauega yahan se..

Shreya(shocked)- Kya kaha sir aapne.. hospital se bhaag jaatein hain..

 **While a voice stopped her in mid.. and they looked towards the door and found freddy standing there..**

Freddy (moving towards daya's bed)- Sirf daya sir hi nhi abhijeet sir ka bhi hospital se bhaagne ka record hai..

Doctor (laughed lightly)- Chaliye ab main chalta hun bas ek baar daya ko check kr lun..

Freddy(to abhijeet)- Chaliye sir.. main aapko lene aaya hun..

Abhi(confused)- Mujhe kyun? Mere paas toh hai gaadi..

Freedy (clearing his confusion)- Pehli baat mujhe acp sir ne bola h.. ki aap ko breakfast khilana hai and then bureau lekar aana hai..

Abhi(smile)- Yeh acp sir bhi na..

Freddy (towards shreya)- Shreya tumne breakfast kiya..

Shreya(nodded in yes)- Haan sir main ghar se hi kr ke aa rhi hun.. aap log jaiye enjoy kijiye..

 **While abhijeet stepped towards daya and waved his hand in daya's forehead and then through hairs and lightly placed his hands on his shoulder and smiled.. then he start moving outside bidding bye to shreya..**

 **Freddy and abhijeet left for bureau.. in the car abhijeet took his breakfast which Freddy gave him.. and after reaching in the bureau he directly went towards rohan's cell where acp sir was waiting for him outside the cell.. they took him into interrogation room..**

 **And acp started as..**

Acp(angrily)- Toh batao rohan kyun maarna chahte the daya ko..

Rohan(smiling)- Khushi ke liye.. haan khushi mili mujhe usse maarne mein.. **but he stopped in between and confusingly looked tiwards acp and abhijeet and continued..** ek minute maarna chahte the ka kya matlab hai.. woh toh mar chuka hai na..

Abhi(smiled)- Arre kitne aaye tere jaise daya ko upar pahunchane waale aur woh aaj sad rahe hain jail mein..

Rohan(shocked)- Matlab daya zinda hai..

Acp(placed hand on the table)- Haan rohan.. daya kabhi mara hi nhi tha..

Rohan(shocked)- Aur woh sab jo hua hospital mein hua woh sab kya tha fir..

Acp(smiling)- Natak tha sab.. humein pata tha ki tum pakka yeh dekhne aaoge ki daya zinda hai ya mar gaya.. isliye maine daya k marne ki jhuthi khabar phailayi.. taaki tumhein lage ki tumahara kaam bhi pira ho jaaye aur phir tum desh chhod ke jaane ki tayyariyan mein lag jaoge.. aur tabhi hospital mein humen tumhare aadmi ko tumse baat krte dekh liya ajr bas usko follow kiya aur hum tum tak aphunch gaye asaani se..

Abhi(confused)- Lekin sir aapko rohan ke baare mein kaise pata chala..

Rohan(eagerly)- Haan tumhein mere plan ke baare mein kaise pata chala.. main toh har waqt abhijeet par nazar rakh raha tha .

Acp(smiled )- Tumhein kya lagta h sirf tum hi camera aur mike fit kr skte ho.. maine bhi mic aur camera fix kiya tha abhijeet ke ghar par jab uss din main usse milne gaya tha.. mujhe pehle hi shaq ho gaya tha ki kuchh gadbad chl rhi h.. kyunki daya k room se daya ka samaan gayab tha.. aur maine decide kr liya ke sach jaan'ne ka ek hi tarika hai... Toh bas jab bhi woh tumse baat krta tha mujhe sab pata chal jaata tha..

Abhi(confused)- Lekin sir aapne hum sab ko bhi nhi bataya ki daya zinda hai..

Acp(serious)- Arre kal hi toh bataya tha..

Abhi(serious)- Sir uss waqt kyun nhi bataya apne plane ke baare mein.. aapko pata hai main kitna darr gaya tha yeh sab sunn kr... **While his face was becoming sad while thinking about thise moments..**

Acp(smiled)- I'm sorry abhijeet lekin main nhi chahta tha ki kamzor pad jao.. agar main yeh bata deta ki daya zinda hai toh tumlog usse dekne lagte aur rohan humare haathon se nikal jaata.. aur waise bhi maine woh gussa dekha tha tumhari aankhon mein.. daya ki maut ki khabar sun'ne k baad.. toh mujhe pura yaqeen ho gya ki yhi shi mauka hai rohan ko pakadne ka..

Abhi - Lekin sir..

Acp(angrily)- Bas abhijeet bahut sawal jawab ho gye.. chalo ab yahan se..

 **And they both came out and went towards centre of the bureau..**

Acp(calmly)- Achha abhijeet tumne daya ko sab sach bata diya hai kya?

Abhi(looked towards him)- Nahin sir abhi tak toh kuchh bhi nhi bataya.. actually doctor ne kaha h ki... **And he repeated the words said by doctor to him..**

Acp- Ab kya hoga Abhijeet.. jaba tak use sach nahin batayenge woh toh tumhein hi gunehgaar samjhega..

Abhi(smiled)- Koi baat nhi sir.. mere liye toh itna hi kaafi hai ki mera bhai mere paas laut aaya hai.. aur kuchh dino ki baat hai phir sab thik ho jaayega.. hai na sir?

Acp(smiling)- Haan Bilkul.. Chalo achha ab pending complete karo phir chalte hain hospital daya se milne..

Abhi(eagerly)- Sir kab tak jaayenge hum hospital..

Acp(shook his head)- Aye bhagwaan.. abhi kuchh der hui nhi ise hospital se aaye .. phir jaane k liye tayyar hai..

Abhi(embarrassed)- I'm sorry sir woh..

Acp(mimicking abhijeet)- Mujhe daya ki bahut fiakar ho rhi h abhi... **He said in the same style as abhijeet used to say which brought a light abhi's face..**

Acp(serious)- Ek baat puchhun abhijeet..

Abhi(looked towards him)- Haan sir puchhiye na.

Acp- Daya ne itne dino mein bahut hurt kar diya h na.. tum naraaz hoge usse..

Abhi(some tear drops fell down his eyes)- Haan sir naraaz toh hun main.. kyunki jab koi apna yaqeen nhi krta na aapke upar toh yahan dard hota hai... **Pointed towards his 💓 heart..**

Acp(sadly)- Hmm.. pta nhi daya ko kya ho jaata hai beech beech mein.. woh gussa control kyun nhi kr paata..

Abhi(wiped his face)- Chaliye sir jaldi se kaam khatm kr lete hain phir hospital jaana hai na..

Acp(smiling)- Haan chalo..

 **And they both went to there working place...**

 **They completed their work befor 2 p.m. when acp came out of his cabin and said to abhijeet..**

Acp(loudly)- Abhijeet.. file complete ho gyi..

Abhi(nodded)- Jii sir..

Purvi- Sir aap log kahin jaa rahein hain?

Acp(nodded)- Haan hum dono hospital jaa rahein hai..

Pankaj (hurriedly)- Sir hum bhi chalein..

Acp(angrily)- Toh phir yahan bureau mein kaun rukega... Haan.. tum teeno yahin ruko aur main aur abhijeet jaate hain.. phir tum log baad mein mikne aa jaana..

Freddy (pleading eyes)- Sir main chalun..

Acp(turned towards him)- Ek baar ki baat nhi samjh aati.. maine bol diya na..

Acp(to abhi)- Chalo..

 **And they both went to hospital.. after 20 minutes they reached there and shreya told them that daya coming in concious...**

Acp(to abhi)- Jao abhijeet jaake mil lo apne bhai se.. phir hum log bhi aate hain..

Abhi(slowly)- Sir main kaise..

Acp(straight)- Abhijeet jaao..

 **And abhi went inside with slow steps..as he moved near daya.. daya saw him and he start panting fastly... While abhijeet got panicked..**

Abhi(panicked)- Daya... Daya... Yeh kya ho rha h tujhe.. haan bata...

Doctor(serious)- Dekhiye inka b.p. badh rha h aap please bahar jaiye..

 **While daya signalled abhijeet to bring his ear towards his mouth and said in a low tone..**

Daya(low tone)- Ju..st... Get... Lost... From here... I don't wanna se ur face... Please.. leave.. **and then loudly** leave...

 **And he went unconscious..**

 **While doctor said to abhijeet..**

Doctor- Dekhiye aap abhi bahar jaiye.. patient aapko dekh kr panick ho gye aise mein unki tabiyat aur bigad skti hai..

 **While abhijeet start moving outside with back steps and the tears were continuously flowing down his cheeks.. he was loosing his control when the old arm held his son in his grip...**

-_((()))(

 **So the chapter ends here only.. hope u guys like it . The story is in its ...**

 **Thank you all.. bye ... Take care..**

 **Please read and review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :- Sorry guys for the late update.. but i was busy in some of my own work..**

 **First of all thanks to all who liked this story and encouraged me a lot to write more.. thank you everyone..**

 **So here i sthe next chapter...**

 **Chapter 9:-**

 **Hospital - Daya's Room:-..**

 **In the room a man is lying with various machines Attached to him.. he is in unconscious state.. while outside the room.. a man is sitting in the floor crying badly and an old man is consoling him..**

Abhi(low sound)- Sir... Woh.. daya ne pta h ky..a.. bola ... Mujh...se... Usn...e... Bola... Ki... Use.. meri ... Shak...al bhi n...hi dekhni.. sir woh aisa kaise keh sakta hai sir... Balki usse pta h ki jb tk main uski shakal na dekh lun mera din pura nhi hota.. sir ab main kya karunga.. **and he again burst into tears...**

Acp(rubbing his back)- Dekho abhijeet.. daya ko abhi sach ka pata nahin h. Isliye woh aise behave kar raha hai. I'm sure jab use sach pata chalega toh woh tumhare paas waapis aa jaayega.. bas abhijeet 7 din ki hi toh baat hai...

Abhi(wiped his tear)- Sir pata nhi yeh 7 din kab beeteinge.. mujhse ab aur bardasht nhi hota sir.. aur sir itne saal ho gye hum logon ko saath kaam krte hue.. aur main aur daya toh pura time saath rehte hain. Kya ab bhi woh mujh par puri tarah se vishwas nahin kr paya sir.. ki uska yeh bhai kabhi uska bura nahin chahahga.. kabhi kuchh aisa nahin karega jisse usse takleef pahunche.. sir kya main ek achha bhai nahin ban paaya.. pata nhi kya kami reh gyi.. **and again tears formed in his eyes..**

Acp(calmly)- Dekho abhijeet.. agar hum pure world mein bhi jaayenge na toh bhi tumse achha bhai nahin milne waala.. so uski tension mat lo tum.. aur galti tumhari nhi thi abhijeet.. thodi galti daya ki thi aur thodi halat ki.. jo usne iss mor par laa kr khada akr diya tum dono ko.. Daya tumse bahut pyaar karta hai beta shayad is duniya mein sab se zyda aur shyd usse vishwas bhi tum par sabse zyada hai lekin kabhi kabhi haalat aise ho jaate hain ki humara vishwas kam pad jaata hai.. lekin iska matlab yeh nhi ki woh vishwas tut jaaye.. balki isliye ki woh aur majboot ho jaaye.. aur tum dono ke beech bhi yhi hoga.. chalo achha ab tum rona band karo aur chalo waapis bureau.. yahan par shreya hai daya k liye..

 **Abhi nodded in yes.. and moved out from the hospital while shreya turned towards acp sir and said..**

Shreya- Sir mujhe lgta hai humein Freddy sir ko yahan rehne dena chahiye..

Acp(confused)- Kyun?

Shreya(with down head)- Sir kahin daya sir ki tabiyat kharaab na ho jaaye mujhe dekh kar bas isliye..

Acp(smiled)- Achha thik hai chalo tum bhi bureau.. main freddy ko bol dunga yahan rukne ke liye.. waise bhi uska mann kar rha tha daya se milne k liye..

 **Acp called Freddy and told him to come to the hospital..**

 **After 10-15 minutes Freddy arrived..**

Freddy (to acp)- Sir ab aap log jaa sakte hain bureau main hun yahan pr daya sir ke paas..

Acp(to Freddy)- Dekho Freddy koi bhi zarurat pade toh turant phone kr dena humein thik h..

Freddy (smiled)- Ji sir..

 **While acp and shreya headed towards the car where abhijeet was waiting for them in the car..**

 **After getting in abhijeet was looking confused seeing shreya coming with acp.. as they sat in the car abhijeet started with..**

Abhi(to shreya)- Shreya tum kahan jaa rahi ho..

Shreya(straight)- Bureau, aur kahan?

Abhi(confused)- Tum toh daya ke paas rukne waali thi na..

Acp(smile)- Arre arre.. ruko abhijeet tumne toh yahin interrogation chalu kr di.. actually shreya isliye humare saath chal rhi hai kyunki use lagta hai ki daya usse dekh kr ke panic ho jaayega.. bas isliye..

Abhi(smiled)- Woh bhi kya din the jab daya ka saara darr saari pareshaniyan mujhe dekh kr sb khatm ho jaati thi.. aur aaj usi daya ki saari pareshaniyon ka jimmedaar main khud hi hun..

Acp(low tone)- Abhijeet haunsla(courage) rakho.. sab thik ho jaayega..

Abhi- I hope sir sab jaldi thik hi jaaye..

 **While abhijeet started the engine and they went towards bureau ...**

 **The remaining time of the day passed and all officers start moving towards their house while abhijeet decided to go to hospital to see his brother.. what if he don't want to see his face.. but abhijeet can see daya's..**

 **Abhijeet reached hospital in 10-15 minutes and straightly went towards daya's room.. while he found freddy inside sitting in stool.. daya was still attached with Oxygen mask..**

 **He was lying there with eyes closed.. who knows sleeping or pretending to sleep because he knows it is very difficult for him to face abhijeet and shreya.. after staring him for 5-10 minutes he left the hospital and went towards duo's residence..**

 **First two days was very difficult for daya as he was not able to speak anything properly but slowly slowly he start talking and start eating.. daily all cod to come there and they talked for sometime and then all goes back to bureau.. but two persons never came to visit him..they were shreya and abhijeet.. the most important people in his life.. but he wanted it in the same way.. slowly slowly time passed.. in these days abhijeet was only doing his duty.. no smile no laughing no mischievous things nothing..only work.. as he promised himself that until daya will start talking to him.. he is not going to do these things..**

 **After the long wait today daya was getting discharge from the hospital.. while today a case got reported and in the afternoon they got some clue and and acp ordered them as..**

Acp(to abhijeet)- Abhijeet jao zara jaa kar dekho wahan kya pata chalta hai..

Abhi(nodded in yes)- Yes sir..

 **And all starts moving outside when the door got open and a handsome figure came into the scene.. everyone was happy seeing him all go near him..**

Pankaj ( smiling)- Welcome back daya sir..

Freddy (smiling)- Congratulations sir..

Daya(smiled fakely)- thank you..

 **While he headed towards abhijeet and abhijeet start smiling as he was thinking that daya is coming towards him to hug him but his smile vanished as daya crossed him and he again became quiet..**

Daya(to acp)- Inspector Daya Reporting Sir..

Acp(proudly)- Inspector nhi Senior Inspector..

Daya(smiling)- Sir designation mein kya rakha hai.. kgair chhodiye sir mera batch aur meri gun?

Acp(smiled)- Thida aur aaram kr lete na daya..

Daya(smiled)- Nhi sir ab bahut hua.. ab mujhse nhi raha jaata hospital mein..

Acp(handing over his batch and gun to him)- Welcome back to cid..

Daya- Thank you sir..

 **While all other moved towards their work while daya was busy in completing the files..**

 **At the evening they caught the culprit and sent him behind the bars..**

 **At the bureau..**

Acp- Logon ke bhi na jaane kitne dushman hote hain..

Daya(looking towards Abhijeet)- Sir dushman toh thik hai woh saamne se hamla karte hain.. lekin darna toh apno se chahiye jo aapke saath hokar aapke pichhe se hamla karte hain..

all got the meaning of that and that sentence turned the whole environment emotional..

 **While abhijeet moved outside the bureau to hide his tears..**

 **While acp turned towards daya..**

Acp(angrily)- Yeh kya bole jaa rhe ho tum..

Daya(calmly)- Sir maine kuchh galat nhi bola..

Acp(loudly)- Toh kuchh shi bhi nhi bola tumne..

Daya(rashly)- Sir aap sab jaante hue bhi yeh keh rahe hain.. aapko pata hai na usne mujhe dhokha diya hai sir.. mere vishwas ka galat fayda uthaya hai sir.. woh kabhi achha bhai nahi ban paaya sir.. aur na hi ek achha dost..

Acp(loudly and angrily)- Shut up daya.. just shut up.. itna bura bhala mat bolo use ki agar sach ka pata chal jaaye toh tum usse aankhein na mila paayo..

Daya(confused)- Kaisa sach sir..

 **Acp told him the truth in very loud voice.. while all other was just crying and daya's eyest also got tears..**

Daya(lost in thoughts)- Sir... Aap.. ye... H.. kya ... Bo..l rahein. Hai.. abhijeet ne yeh sab meri jaana bachane ke liye kiya..

Acp(angrily)- Haan daya... Haan.. his insaan ke upar tum ilzaam laga rahe ho na usi ne tumhari jaan bachane ke liye yeh sab kiya hai.. kisi ke baare main na sochkar sirf tumhare baare mein socha ki tum sahi salamat raho.. Lekin tumne kabhi uska vishwas nahin kiya.. arre abhijeet woh hira(diamond) jo dhundne se bhi nhi milega.. aur tum kehte ho ki woh achha bhai nahi ban paaya.. bas tumhein wahi ek din yaad aata hai.. aur kuchh yaad nahin tumhein usne kya kiya tunhare liye.. kuchh bhi yaad nahin.. arre uss insaan ne tumhein dukh na ho isiliye khud dukh sehta rahe... Tumhari tabiyat na kharaab ho jaaye is liye abhi tak sach nahi bata... Tumhein thik dekh kar tumse zyda khushi use hoti hai... Jab bhi tumhein chot lagti hai toh tumse zyda dard usse hota hai kyun.. jab bhi kisi case par tum par iljaam lage hain woh humesha tumhare saath khada tha kyun... Kabhi usne tumhein akele kuchh nhi sehne diya kyun.. nahin daya i'm skrry to say lekin abhijeet nahi balki woh tum ho jo ek achhe bhai nhi ban paaye.. woh tum ho jo achha dost nhi ban paaya.. nhi ban paaye tum achhe bhai.. nhi ban paaye...

 **And he left from there.. while daya sat with a thud in the floor and start crying bitterly.. when shreya put her hand on his shoulder.. he turned towards her and hugged her tightly..**

Daya(crying)- I'm sorry shreya.. maine tumhare saath bahut ganda behave kiya .. i'm so sorry shreya.. please mujhe maaf kar do.. mujhe abhi bhi yaqeen nhi ho rha ki maine sab kitna bigaad diya hai...

 **While shreya too start crying but was rubbing daya's back too... To calm down him..**

 **So the chapter ends here only... Will daya be able to pacify abhijeet..**

 **Stay tuned for next update..**

 **Bye.. take care..**

 **Please read amd review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:- So here i am with the new update.. thanks for all your reviews..**

 **Chapter 10:-**

 **A man was standing at the door of the bureau looking at daya and shreya.. he got tears in his eyes seeing daya crying and sometimes sobbing.. he wiped his tear and start taking steps forward when one man pulled him outside the bureau..**

Abhi(shocked)- Sir aap abhi tk gye nahin.. aur aapne mujhe jaane kyun nhi diya andar..

Acp(straight)- Tum nhi jaoge uske paas.. woh khud aayega tunhare paas tbhi tum usse kuchh bologe..

Abhi(confused)- Sir aap yeh kya keh rahein hain.. sir woh wahan ro raha hai.. usse Meri zarurat hai sir.. aur aap keh rahe hain ki main yhin ruku..

Acp(angrily)- Dekho tum.. Usse khud sambhalna seekhna hoga.. usne jo kiya woh galat tha.. aur tumne bhi jo kiya woh bhi sahi nahi tha.. ek cid officer itna bebas(helpless) kaise hi sakta hai.. maana ki jab baat daya ki aati hai toh tum idhar-udhar ka kuchh nhi sochte lekin phir bhi tumhein nhi bhulna chahiye ki tum ek cid officer ho.. aur rahi baat uski toh woh khud se sambhlenga tabhi dusre ko dukhonk ko samajh paayega..

Abhi(downed his head)- Thik hai sir.. jaisi aapki marzii...

 **And he leaves the bureau while wiping his tears.. acp too does the same..**

 **Here inside the bureau shreya somehow composed daya and took him outside the car.. daya was walking with a blank face.. looks his world has shattered..**

 **Shreya somehow made him sit in the car in the passengers seat and drove towards daya's home.. while driving she was continuously looking at daya's face which was blank.. when she asked..**

Shreya(slowly)- Sir aap chinta mat kariye sab thik ho jaayega... Aap chinta mat kariye..

 **Daya looked towards him but didn't said anything.. shreya too concentrated on the road..**

 **Soon they reached at daya's place.. daya looked outwards. While shreya added..**

Shreya- Sir hum ghar aa gaye..

Daya(nodded in yes)- Tum car le jao kal lene aa jaana..

Shreya(hesitates)- Sir main andar chalun.. i mean kuchh khaane k liye bana deti hun.. aap thak gaye honge..

Daya(smiled sarcastically)- Yeh human nature bhi kitna ajeeb hai na.. chahe kuchh bhi ho jaaye.. lekin hum apno ko pyaar krna nhi bhulte. Humesha unki khabar lete rehte hain.

Shreya- Haan sir.. yeh baat toh hai..

Daya- Good night shreya.. Bye.

Shreya(shockingly)- Par sir..

Daya(serious)- Maine kahan na.. main thik hun.. tum ghar jao.. raat bahut ho gyi..

 **Shreya nodded and drove off..**

 **Here daya walked slowly and unlocked his door and get inside.. he closed the door, went inside the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle and drank some water... Then he moved inside the room and threw himself in the bed and closed his eye.. he picked his phone unlocked it and was staring at the wallpaper smilingly.. yes the wallpaper was of his buddy who he loves most in the world.. no matter what but his love and concern never decreased with the passage of time.. soon he kept the phone aside and went into Dreamland..**

 **Duo's House:- 🏠**

 **Abhijeet was dialing a number.. soon the line got conmected and abhijeet started with..**

Abhi(on phone)- Hello shreya. Kahan hi tum aur daya?

Shreya(smiling)- Sir main apne ghar par pahunch gyi hun.. aur daya dir bhi apne ghar mein hi hain..

Abhi(sadly)- Mtlb woh apne purane waale ghar mein..

Shreya(sadly)- Ji sir..

Abhi- Ok. Bye shreya.. good night..

Shreya- Bye sir.. good night..

 **And the call got cut.. soon abhijeet moved towards his room and he too drifted in sleep with the sad mood.. from many day he's been sleeping like this only..**

 **Time passed with its own speed.. soon a new day has come up...**

 **Daya's home...**

 **Sun rays entering from the windows disturbed this man's sleep and his phone start ringing..**

 **He picked the phone..**

Daya(sleepy voice)- Hello sir.. good morning..

Acp(serious)- Good morning.. tum kahan par ho..

Daya- Apne ghar mein sir kyun?

Acp(angrily)- Kaun se ghar mein..

Daya(slowly)- Sir woh..

Acp(loudly)- Tumhara ghar woh hai jahan par abhijeet akele reh raha hai.. tumhein takleef nhi hoti usse uss haalat mein chhodkar chain se so rhe ho..

Daya(slowly)- Hoti hai sir.. bahut hoti hai.. lekin ab sirf mujhe takleef honi chahiye.. main apne aap ko saza zarur dunga jo kuchh bhi maine kiya h uski..

Acp(calmed down a little bit)- Dekhi daya baat woh nahin hai..

Daya(straight)- Sir bureau mein milte hain.. bye..

Acp(hurriedly)- Arre suno toh..

 **But the call got cut..**

 **Daya got up from the bed and moved towards bathroom and came outside after freshning up.. he got ready for bureau and without taking any breakfast he moved outsude and sat in a car waiting for him.. and soon the car dissapeared from the scene..**

 **Duo's home..**

 **Here abhijeet was getting ready for bureau.. his face was telling that he's somewhat offbeat.. he also moved towards bureau..**

 **In the whole way he he was thinking why daya hadn't returned home when he came to know the truth... Many questions were going through his mind when he reached bureau and saw daya's car already present there...**

 **He stepped down after parking the car and went upwards..**

 **As soon as he entered.. everyone wished him except one person and that's too his buddy daya..**

Pankaj& Freddy (smiling)- Good morning sir..

Abhi(smiled fakely)- Good morning..

 **Abhijeet was looking at daya.. not looking he was staring daya.. who was busy on his computer or say pretending to busy with some work.. but he didn't look at abhijeet.. abhijeet too moved his attention towards files present at his table and started doing his work.. soon a case got reported and everyone went to the murder place.. while daya was at bureau as he was not much fit to do hectic work.. here after all left acp arrived and looked towards daya.. daya stand up at his place and said..**

Daya- Good morning sir..

Acp(sternly)- Good morning.. 5 min. Baad mere cabin mein aao kuchh kaam hai...

Daya(nodded in yes)- Ji sir..

 **After 5-6 minutes he went inside the cabin and said in a low tone..**

Daya- Sir aapne bulaya..

Acp(loudly)- Tumhein kya ho gya h daya haan.. mujhe samajh nahi aa rha hai.. chalo maan liya pehle tumhein sach ka pata nahin tha lekin ab toh sab thik hai na phir kyun aisa kar rhe ho.. kyun khud ki aur abhijeet ki takleef badha rahe ho..

Daya(loudly)- Kyunki sir jo kuchh hua hai sab meri wajah se hua.. abhijeet hurt hua hai meri wajah se... Usse takleef pahunchi meri wajah se.. sab meri wajah se hua hai sir.. isliye ab mujhe saza milni chahiye.. aur meri saza yeh hai ki main abhijeet se duur rahunga.. kyunki jab se main aaya hun uski zindagi mein.. woh kisi na kisi musibat mein padta rehta hai meri wajah se.. mere par chali hui goli khud aone seene mein khaata hai.. meri jaan bachane k liye apni jaan k baare mein ek baar bhi nahi sochta...

Acp(first shocked than added in angry tone)- Tumhara dimaag thikane par nahin hai daya.. tumhein lagta hai agar tum abhijeet se duur rahoge toh dono thik rahoge.. bilkul nahin.. na hi abhijeet khush reh paayega aur na hi tum.. bolo reh paoge khush..

 **While daya downed his head and added in a low tone..**

Daya- Lekin use takleef toh nahin hogi na sir..

Acp- Takleef.. takleef.. takleef dekhni h tumhein.. chalo mere saath.. abhi..

 **He clutched daya's wrist and dragged him inside the tv room..**

 **He played a video..**

 **Location:- Duo's house.. abhi's room..**

 **Abhi(while hugging daya's photo frame crying) - Daya yaar aaj tune kitni asani se keh diya ki chale jao.. mujhe tunhari shakal nahin dekhni.. yaar ek bhi baar mera nhi oscha ki mera kya hoga.. kaise rahunga bina tera chehra dekhe.. bina tujhse baat kiye.. maana ki maine ki hai galti toh kya hua agar maine woh teri jaan bachane ke liye kiya.. haan maanta hun maine nahin bataya kisi ko iss baare mein , toh kya hua main teri jaan khatre mein nahin daal sakta... Haan hurt kiya maine tujhe , toh kya hua main tujhe marta nahin dekh sakta.. kyun kar raha hai daya tu mere saath aisa.. kyun khud ko takleef de raha hai aur mujhe bhi.. please aisa mat kr mere saath.. mat kar.. please.. and started crying loudly and after sobbing for sometime he kept his head in headrest while hugging his dearly brother's photo frame near his heart 💓..**

 **While watching this daya got tears in his then he asked in teary voice..**

Daya(low tone)- Sir... yeh.. sab.. kaise..

Acp(straight)- Yeh vhi spycam h jo maine abhijeet k ghar mein fit kiya tha kuchh places par.. aur mic bhi h har jagah..

Daya(downed his head)- I'm sorry sir.. main phir galat saabit hua.. ek aur baar... Sir main na hi ek achha bhai ban paaya aur na hi ek achha beta..

Acp(wiped his tear and pat on his cheek)- Nhi daya.. Beta.. Galti karna koi buri baat nahin hai par usse aap kitna sikhte ho yeh maayne rakhta hai.. Aur tumhein bhi whi krna h aaj.. maana ki tumne galti ki lekin tumko usse yeh sikh mili hai ki chahe koi b halat aa jaaye.. tum aage se abhijeet par koi bhi ilzaam nhi laga sakte.. aur khabardaar mere bete k baare mein aisa bola toh.. mera beta sher hai sher.. toh kya hua uska naam daya hai.. woh ek achha bhai bhi hai aur ek achha beta bhi.. aur sbse pehle ek achha insaan bhi hai..

Daya(hugged acp tightly)- Thank you sir.. mujhe sahi rasta dikhane k liye..

Acp(smiling)- Beta.. badon ka toh yeh farz hota hai ki apne se chhoton ko sahi raasta dikhayein..

Daya(smiled back)- Haan sir.. yeh baat bilkul sahi hai..

Acp(serious)- Waise pta hai na tumhein abhijeet gussa hai tumse..

Daya(mischievously)- Haan sir.. aur usse kaise manana hai yeh b pta h mujhe..

Acp(confused)- Tumne itni jaldi soch bhi liya..

Daya(smiling)- Haan sir..

Acp(confused)- Woh kaise.

Daya- Sir aaj date kitni hai..

Acp(thought for some minute and then smiled)- Matlab kal abhijeet ka birthday hai..

Daya(smiled)- Yes sir..

Acp(hurriedly)- Toh kya plan kiya hai tumne..

 **Then daya explained the plan first to acp...**

 **Then both left for the main hall of bureau and as soon as they sat there team came and discussed the case with acp.. here at lumch time all went to do the lunch while abhijeet was noticing that daya is looking at him while smiling.. he felt uncomfortable.. and starts looking here and there.. then they all came back after doing lunch.. inside the bureau all are busy in doing some file work while daya was talking to someone in phone slowly.. Abhi's attention got towards him and he noticed a smile present on daya's face and he also felt some happiness.. for him daya's smile was more important than his own.. he felt relaxed when purvi headed towards him and asked in low tone..**

Purvi(low tone)- Abhijeet sir..

Abhi(looked towards her)- Haan purvi bolo.

Purvi(smiling)- Sir aap daya sir se zyda der tk naraaz nhi reh skte na..

Abhi(smiled on himself)- Haan shi kaha.. ab ussi se naraaz ho jaunga toh kaise xhalega phir..

Purvi - Sir aapko daya sir ki sabse achhi baat kya lagti hai..

Abhi(smiled and blanly)- I'm still his wallpaper..

Purvi(confused)- Matlab sir..

Abhi(slowly)- Main batata hun. Pehle daya ka phone le aao kisi bahane se..

 **After 2-3 minutes daya ended the call and got busy in some file work while purvi went towards him and asked for mobile..**

Purvi- Daya sir.. actually mere phone ki battery dead ho gyi hai toh main aapka phone use kr sakti hun..

Daya(confused)- Bureau ka telephone use kr lo..

Purvi(after thinking something)- Actually sir.. maine try kiya par usse lga nhi.. mujhe lga ek baar kisi aur k phone se try kr k dekh lun...

Daya(smiling)- Ok yeh lo...

 **He gave her his phone and she moved towards abhijeet sir and asked him..**

Purvi (slowly)- Sir mil gaya phone..

Abhi- Ab isse unlock kro..

Purvi- Ok sir..

 **As soon as the phone got unlocked she saw the smiling photo of abhijeet.. firstly she got shocked.. but then she came to know why there friendiship is so unique and so good.. coz they understand each other well.. no matter what they never leave loving each other... No matter how much time passes but there love for each other never decreases.. but always increases with the passage of time...**

 **-''''+-+-**

 **So here ends the chapter... Thank you for reading..**

 **Please r &r.. **

**Bye.. take care .**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:- Sorry guys for the late update... Was busy these days..**

 **Thanks for your encouragement guys.. so here is the new update..**

 **Chapter 11:-**

 **In the late evening daya got the leave from acp sir to do arrangements for abhijeet's b'day.. abhijeet was gone to meet his khabri alone.. so daya was able to disclose his plan to all... And reminded everyone that whatever the situation is abhijeet won't be able to know anything about this.. As per plan daya went to hotel while all were working in the Bureau because there was a lot of file work to do..!**

 **At 8 p.m.**

 **Abhijeet noticed that daya is not present in the bureau since 2-3 hours.. firstly he thought that he went somewhere but now it's becoming more difficult for him... He always knows where his buddy is.. or where he has went.. but from few days he was missing these things badly... He now made his mind and asked to shreya in a very low tone..**

Abhi(slowly)- Shreya tumhein pata hai kuchh daya ke baare mein? Kahan hai woh!

Shreya(acting that she don't know anything)- Nahin toh sir.. mujhe nahi pata.. shayad kisi kaam se gaye ho..

Abhi(Sadly)- Ho sakta hai..

 **Abhijeet thought to ask from acp sir but then denied the plan.. he again concentrated on his work...**

 **At 9:30 p.m.**

 **Somehow all officers were able to complete his work.. but daya didn't come back.. and abhijeet was little tensed about it.. then he saw acp sir coming out of his cabin..**

Acp(bossy tone)- Ho gaya sbka kaam complete..!

Abhi(nodded in yes)- Jii sir..

Pankaj(looked towards acp )- Sir 5-10 min. Ka bacha hai bas..

 **Acp gave a tough glance to him while all other smiled as except him all officers have completed their work.. while abhijeet asked..**

Abhi(looking here and there)- Sir daya kahan hai.. i mean kaafi der ho gyi usse dikha nahi mujhe woh.. aapko kuchh pata hai..

Acp(smiled seein his curiosity)- Haan abhijeet woh jaldi ghar chala gaya actually usse kuchh kaam tha..

Abhi(relaxed)- Oh thik hai sir..

Acp(serious)- Chalo bahut kaam ho gaya..! Ab sab apne ghar jao aur aaram karo..

All- Yes sir..

 **While acp marched outside the bureau.. and slowly slowly all went towards their home..! While abhijeet first went to beach and then went towards his home which is not a home untill they both didn't live there..**

 **At 11:00 p.m..**

 **Duo's home:-**

 **Abhijeet was going towards his room after completing some work on his lappy when he heard a doorbell sound..**

Abhi(murmured)- Abhi itni raat mein kaun ho sakta hai..

 **While his mind thought that maybe daya has arrived.. he was very curious to see his face..**

 **He with fast steps went towards the door and opened the door but all his excitement went in vain when he saw acp & salunkhe sir there..**

Abhi(smiled)- Arre sir aap log.. aayiye na andar..

 **While acp and salunkhe went inside and settled themselves in the couch.. abhijeet noticed there uniform and become confused they both wore party clothes..**

Abhi(confused looking at them)- Sir aap log kisi party se waapis aa rahe hain kya!

Salunkhe (nodded in no.)- Arre bhai.. aa nahi rahe jaa rahe hain..

Acp(strictly)- Dekho abhijeet tumhare paas sirf 15 minutes hain tayyar hone k liye.. turant tayyar ho kar aao..

Abhi(confused)- Lekin sir kyun? Mujhe kahan jaana hai..

Acp(strictly)- Dekho humein ek party attend karni hai aur wahan par puri cid team hogi.. aur tunhara bhai bhi toh zyda sawal nahi puchho chalo jaldi..

Abhi(after listening about his brother's name)- Ok sir.. but party kiski hai..?

Salunkhe (cut him in between)- Tumhare 2 min. ise hi waste ho gaye abhijeet.. ab yeh phaaltu sawaal karna band karo.. aur jao tayyar hokar aao.. time se pehle pahunchna hai humein..

Abhi(nodded in yes)- Thik hai sir.. waise aap log kuchh lenge? Chai , coffee kuchh!

Acp(angrily)- Haan phir party mein kya hum hawa khaayenge..

Abhi(embarrassed)- Sorry sir..

Acp(loudly)- Abhijeet quick..

Abhi(nodded)- Sir abhi aaya..!

 **While abhijeet went to change his uniform... Actually in these days many things happened and due to these he forgot his b'day completely coz it was daya who always reminds him that his b'day is coming.. but due to daya's ignorance abhijeet remains dull and mostly off beat.. today he felt that everything will be alright between them.. because he noticed that daya started looking towards him.. smiling on jokes by looking towards him..**

 **At 11:25 p.m.**

 **Abhijeet, acp, and salunkhe went towards their location i.e., hotel.. however Abhijeet forgot completely about his b'day..**

 **After 20 minutes they reached at the hotel and went inside.. and as soon as abhijeet entered inside he saw a big board.. where three letters were present.. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHIJEET'... while the small 'boss' word was present beside abhijeet in small letters.. and as soon as he looked towards it.. a broad smile appeared on his face.. and he picked out his phone and saw the day present ''20th july'' Time 23:47..**

 **He saw all team present there and he was amazed to see the preparations... But he was looking for one person who was absent from the scene..**

Acp(smiled)- Kyun bhai kaisi lagi preparations.. aakhir mere chhote bete ne kiya hai sab..

Abhi(smiled back)- Mere bhai ne..

Freddy (smilingly)- Sir ab sirf 10 minutes bache hain..

Abhi(to acp)- Sir daya nahin dikh raha kahin.!

Acp(to abhi)- Pta nahin.. shreya se puchho zara usne bhi kaafi help ki daya ki..

Abhi(went towards girls group)- Hello guys...

 **While looked towards him and tarika said in a mischievous way..**

Tarika(smiling)- Oho.! Abhijeet.. looking good..

Shreya(teasing tarika)- Kya Tarika... Humari ek bhi baar tareef nahi kri tumne aur abhijeet sir ki tareef karne mein bilkul time nahi laga tumhein..

 **Purvi nodded in smile.. tarika blushed and abhijeet smiled shyly..**

Abhijeet (smiling)- Thanks a lot tarika ji.. waise aap bhi kaafi khoobsoorat dikh rahu hain.. and smiled broadly..

 **While all smiled there.. and abhijeet suddenly remembered..**

Abhi(serious)- Achha shreya.. daya kahan hai?

Shreya(smiling)- Haan sir.. actually woh kuchh lene gaye hain.. aate hi honge..

Abhi(relaxed)- Oh thik hai.. waise kahan pahuncha woh..

Tarika (teasingly)- Come on abhijeet.. aata hi hoga woh.. tumhara mann nhi lagta kya uske bina..

Purvi(smiling)- Tarika samjha karo tum bhi kuchh..

 **While freddy cut them in mid and came there..**

Freddy (smiling)- Arre aap log yahan par kya kar rahe hain.. chaliya bhai b'day boy.. 12 bajne waale hain..

 **While abhijeet was thinking in his mind..**

Abhi(pov)- Daya kahan reh gya..! 12 toh bajne waale hain..

 **Here a car can be seen travelling at a speed of 70-80 kmph.. while the man inside the car murmuring as..**

Jaldi karni hogi yr.. kahin late na ho jaaun main..

 **While he saw a girl running towards his car and he saw some goons following the girl.. he stopped the car and went outside and the gir came there and hid beside him..**

 **While one goon yelled loudly..**

Goon 1:- Aye.. Kaun hai tu.. chal hat saamne se..

 **Man keeps one step ahead says in a strong tone..**

Man:- Inspector Daya Cid..

Goon 2:- Arre cid waala.. maaro isse..

 **While the fight between daya and goons started.. daya was easily beating the 4 goons.. while he was able to knock 3 goons.. while the fourth one fitted a dart in his gun and shoot it towards daya.. and it hit him in his neck.. daya turned towards him and start beating him but as soon as he knocked him he went unconscious..**

 **Here all cid team was eagerly waiting for daya as abhijeet ordered that untill daya comes back he is not going to cut the cake..**

Acp:- Dekho abhijeet.. ab toh cake cut kro beta.. daya aata hi hoga..! Dekho time 12 bajke 10 minute ho gaye hain..

Abhi(angrily)- Jab tak daya nahi aa jaata main cake cut nahin karunga and that's my final decision..

 **They waited for further 20 minutes but the result was same.. daya hasn't arrived.. and as soon as time was passing Abhijeet's anger bar was increasing..**

 **As soon as time showed 12.30 a.m.**

 **Abhijeet went towards Freddy..**

Abhi(angrily)- Freddy gaadi ki chabhi do..

Freddy (pleading)- Sir ek last baar try krta hun..

 **And he dialed daya's number but no one picked the call.. freddy sadly noded his head in negative..**

 **Abhi took the car keys from Freddy and went from there angrily..**

 **Slowly slowly all went towards their home..**

 **Here tarika tried to call abhijeet 2-3 times but he didn't pick the call.. so she dropped the idea and thought not to stretch the Matter..**

 **Here abhijeet reached his home.. and locked the door harshly.. he start moving towards his room when he saw the favourite vase of daya.. he was too much angry upon daya that he picked that vase and throw it hardly on the floor and it converted into pieces.. he went towards his room.. changed the clothes.. went to bathroom and came after freshen up.. now he was looking much relaxed however he was tensed for daya.. or say angry on him.. not just because he didn't came there.. but is not available to take calls only.. his tension was increasing but then he thought that maybe he hasn't forgiven him till now that's why he hasn't shown up there on b'day party.. maybe he was been forced to do the arrangements for the party.. when these things were going through his minds his mobile start ringing..he picked the call..**

Abhi(on phone)- Haan Tarika Ji.. boliye..

Tarika(hurriedly)- Yeh kya tarika hai abhijeet.. phone kyun nhi utha rahe the tum.

Abhi(trying to change the topic)- Kuchh zaruri kaam hai kya? Mujhe neend aa rahi hai toh sona hai mujhe..

Tarika (sighed)- Thik hai so jao.. good night.. and happy birthday too..

Abhi(smiled)- Thank you tarika ji.. good night.. kal milte hain..

 **And both cut the call.. while abhijeet took the frame in which his and his buddy's smiling face can be seen.. he smiled looking at those and put his head on the headrest and tried to sleep while hugging the photoframe.. while he picked the phone and dialed a number.. but again not available to take calls.. soon he drifted into sleep as he was very exhausted today..**

 **In morning..**

 **Abhijeet woke up at 7:30 a.m..**

 **After completing his morning schedule.. he was ready to leave for Bureau.. but he thought to check daya's home for once.. so he drove towards daya's home.. he stepped down from the car and went towards door and rang the doorbell.. after 1-2 minutes.. door opened and abhijeet took a deep breath seein his brother alright.. while daya was shocked to see abhijeet there..**

 **Abhijeet saw daya was in his tshirt-lower outfits.. looking like he was waken up 2-3 minutes before..**

Daya(confused)- Tum yahan.. aao.. andar..

Abhi(teasing)- Kya baat hai.. aaj bureau nahi jaana..!

Daya(rubbing his eyes)- Jaana hai na..!

Abhi(teasing)- Time pata hai kitna ho raha hai..

Daya(confused)- Haan.. **then he looked towards the clock..**

Daya(shocked)- Arre.. 9 baj gaye..

Abhi(angrily)- Ji haan.. aur yeh batao tum kal raat kahan par the..

Daya- Ghar par hi tha.. kyun?

Abhi(loudly)- Ghar par pakka.

Daya(slowly)- Haan shayad.. achhe se yaad nahi.. achha abhijeet mujhse tumse kuchh baat kehni thi.. actually mujhe tumhein sorry kehna tha..

Abhi(strongly)- Kis baat ke liye..!.

Daya(downed his head)- Actually mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum yeh sab kyun kar rhe ho.. tumne bataya bhi nhi mujhe ek bhi baar..

Abhi(looked straightly towards daya)- Waah daya.. kya baat hai.. tu toh kehta tha ki tu meri ankahi baatein bhi samajh jaata hai.. toh tab kya hua tha..

Daya(teary)- Mujhe maaf krdo abhijeet please.. mujhe pata hai maine tumhara dil dukhaya hai.. isliye tum jo saza doge mujhe manjuur hogi.. pakka.. maine tumpar haath uthaya tha na.. tum bhi mujhe maaro.. but please mujhe maaf krdo..

Abhi(too got tears in his by seeing his brother like this but he kept himself strong)- Bas bahut hua yeh sab.. mujhe is sab ke baare mein ab koi baat nahin karni..

Daya(slowly)- Iska matlab tumne mujhe maaf nahin kiya na.. sahi kiya bilkul main bahut bura bhai hun.. hai na.. pata nahi gusse mein kya kya bol diya maine tumhein aur shreya ko bhi.. i'm really sorry abhijeet.. bhale hi tum mujhe maaf mat kro.. but please yun dukhi toh mat raha karo.. maine dekha tumhein.. **and stopped in mid..**

Abhi(confused)- Kya dekha..

Daya(wiped his tears)- Nahin kuchh nahin.. main yeh keh raha tha tum Kuchh loge..

Abhi(angrily)- Bas bahut hua yeh naatak tumhara.. mujhe pata hai tum ab mujhe apna bhai maante nahin ho na isliye kal wahan par nahin aaye.. aur abhi itni der ho gayi tab bhi mujhse kuchh nahi bola tumne..

Daya(confused)- Kahan nahin aaya? Aur bol hi toh raha hun itni der se..

Abhi(loudly)- Jyada bano mat.. actually mera hi dimaag kharaab hai jo main yahan tumse baat karne aa gaya.. jab tum mujhe apna bhai maante hi nahi ho to kya fayda.. main jaa raha hun yahan se..

 **While he start moving outside with fast steps.. and daya behind him calling him like this...**

Daya(shouting)- Abhijeet yaar.. sorry na.. suno toh meri baat.. please yaar ruk jao..

 **But he went all away.. daya sadly entered his room and closed the door and sat there for sometime.. while some precious drops of tears dropped down his cheeks.. he wiped them and went towards him room to freshen up.. because he has to fulfill his duties.. one is of as a cop.. and one as a friend or better to say brother..**

 **Awww... Yeh kya hua.. abhijeet toh naraaz ho gaya daya se.. will daya be able to pacify abhijeet.. will they both reconcile or it'll be end of their friendship.. let's see what hapoens next...**

 **So the chapter ends here... Hope you guys liked it.. i know there are some loopholes but please don't mind them.. sorry if my words hurt you..**

 **Please read and review..!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:- Hello guys... Here i am with the new update.. hope you guys like it..!!

Chapter 12:-

Bureau:-

Abhijeet was working on his computer, it was looking that he is just going to break the keys of keyboard.. while freddy looked towards him and went towards him to ask..

Freddy (hesitates)- Sir.. sab .. thik toh hai na..!!

Abhi(looked towards him and said in a rude tone)- Tumhare paas aur koi kaam nahin hai kya..!! Yahan aa gye ho..

Freddy (downed his head)- Sorry sir woh aap, thoda tension mein lag rahe the isliye puchha maine..

Abhi(felt guilty for being rude)- I'm sorry Freddy. Woh actually mood off tha thoda.. toh isliye..

Freddy:- Sir aapki baat hui daya sir se..

While listening to daya's name abhijeet's anger bar again increased.. but he controlled his anger and said in a coldly way..

Abhi(cold tone)- Nahin toh.. meri usse baat kyun hogi.. aur tum jaa kar kaam complete karo..

Freddy (nodded his head)- ji sir..

After sometime bureau's door opened and a tall muscular figure came into the vision.. he looked towards his friend cum brother.. who was working on his pc very speedily.. Freddy looked towards him and pankaj too stand up at his place..

Pankaj Freddy (in unison)- Good morning sir..

Daya(smiled)- Good morning..

While daya went towards his friend cum brother and abhijeet showed that he was busy in his work but daya was daya.. he sat beside him and start talking to him..

Daya(low tone)- Boss..

Abhi(not interested)- Hmm..

Daya(little loud)- Boss..

Abhi(looked towards him )- Kya hai.. itni late aaye ho upar se mujhe pareshan kar rahe ho..!

Daya(sadly)- Sorry boss.. iss baar maaf kardo.. agli baar se pakka koi galti nahi hogi.. promise abhijeet..

Abhi(seriously)- Tu toh har baar yahi bolta hai.!!

Daya(smiled)- Aur tum har baar maaf kr dete ho..

Abhi(smiled but again hide his smile)- Thik hai.. ab kaam karne do.. mujhe..

Daya(smiled and then said in a whisper tone)- Happy b'day boss.. sorry thoda late ho gaya.. pata nahin kal raat mein kya hua tha mujhe kuchh yaad hi nahin hai.. lekin aaj raat mein tumhare liye kuchh special hai.!

Abhi(glared towards him)- Tum kal kyun mhi aaye the?

Daya(downed his head)- Pata nahi yaar.. achhe se kuchh yaad nahin hai.. bas itna yaad hai ki main hotel se saari arrangements krwa kar nikla tha phir uske baad pata nahin sidhe subah neend khuli tumharr aane se pehle..

Abhi(confused)- Aise kaise ho sakta hai.. tumhein yaad nahin ki tumne sone se pehle kya kya kiya..!

Daya(looked towards all)- Nahin..

Abhi(confused)- Daya yeh kya...

But he was cut by a ring.. it was bureau's phone. Abhijeet pick up the phone and then turns seriously towards all..

Abhi(looked towards all)- Malad k paas waale ilaake mein ek khoon hua hai toh humein wahan jaana hoga..!

All nodded in yes while daya asked to him..

Daya(slowly)- Boss phone doge zara.. sirf 2 minute k liye...

Abhi(confused)- Tumhara phone kahan gaya?

Daya(serious)- Pata nahin yaar.. mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha.. mera phone kaise gayab ho gaya.. kahin par bhi nhi mil raha.

Abhi forwarded his phone to him but he was also looking in tension.. he was also thinking about the past night..

Daya went towards the corner of the bureau and dialed a number..after 2-3 rings the receiver picked the call.. and attacked on the phone..

Receiver(hurriedly)- Hello abhijeet sir.. daya sir se baat hui.. kahan gayab ho gye the woh.. unka phone bhi nhi lg rha hai..!!

Daya(smiled seeing her like that)- Arre shreya saans toh le lo pehle..

Shreya(shocked)- Daya Sir aap..!!

Daya(smiling)- ji haan main.. aur tum kuchh puchho usse pehle main bata dun ki main bilkul thik hun..

Shreya(relaxed)- Thank god.. waise sir aap gaye kahan the aur phir waapis bhi nhi laute..

Daya(serious)- Woh sab baad mein batata hun.. pehle yeh btao.! Main wahan se kitne baje nikla tha..!!

Shreya(confused)- Sir aap nikle the toh aapko toh pata hoga..

Daya(angrily)- Agar pata hota toh tumse puchhta kya main..

Shreya(smiling)- Ok sorry sir.. Mere khyal se shayd 11:20 ke aas paas.. one minute sir..

She checked his call history and then again said..

Shreya:- haan sir confirm 11:21 pe..

Daya(smiling)- Waah itna exact tim kaise yaad hai tumhein..

Shreya:- sir woh actually aapke turant jaane k baad hi maine abhijeet sir ko call kiya tha isliye mujhe yaad reh gaya..

Daya(proudly)- Yeh hui na baat.. aajkal bahut smart ho gyi ho tum.. waise ho kahan tum.

Shreya(smiling)- Sir hum log yahan HQ aaye huein hain kuchh kaam se..

Daya- Hum log matlab..

Shreya(pat her head)- Arre haan.. matlab main, purvi aur acp sir..

Daya(smiling)- Oh ok.. bye..

Shreya- Bye sir.. khayaal rakhiyega..

Daya(smiled on her innocence)- Tum bhi khayaal rakhna.. bye.

And the call got cut from both sides.. here daya went downstairs where all were waiting for him..

Abhi(hurriedly)- Phir se late ho gye tum.. 2 minute ka bol kar poore 5 minutes laga diye ab chalo jaldi se..

Daya(smiling)- Yes boss..

Abhi smiled on his brother and they made their way towards the crime scene..

Till evening they were able to catch the criminal and all were silently doing there pending file work.. when the door opened and a lady came there.. her dress code was of doctor.. abhijeet and daya saw her and went towards her.. while acp sir also came there..

Daya:- Yes.. hum kya madad kar skte hain aapki..

Doctor (smiled)- Aapne meri bahut madad ki hai.. Hello.. My name is Dr. Priya..

Daya shook hand with her but he was looking confused but more than that all were confused more than him..

Daya(smiled fakely)- Actually.. maine aapko pehchaana nahin..

Priya(smiling)- Pta hai mujhe.. actually kal aapne meri jaan bachai thi.. and she narrated the whole story how he saved him amd how he went unconscious.. actually inhein ek aisa drug diya gaya tha ki inhe thodi der pehle ka kuchh yaad nahi rahega.. woh toh main ek doctor hun toh maine inhein ek aisa injection diya jisse yeh semi-concious state mein aa gaye.. phir maine inhein ghar chhoda.. phir mujhe time hi nahin mila, actually ek urgently meeting thi wrna main subah hi aa jaati thanks karne..

Abhi(teasingly)- Achha hua yeh semi-concious state mein aa gaya wrna 5-6 log lagte isse ghar le jaane mein..

All laughed on that but acp sir asked in a straight tone..

Acp:- Lekin tumhein kaise pata daya ke ghar ka address..

"Main batata hun" a voice came from the door of bureau.. rahul(duo's doctor friend) entered..

Abhi(smiling)- Arre rahul tum yahan..

Rahul went there..

Rahul(smiling)- Ji haan main.. Yeh meri colleague hai.. Dr. Priya.

Abhi(understood)- Oh toh yeh baat hai..

Rahul(naughtily)- Jii..

Daya(naughtily)- waise inhone apna introduction kra diya hai.. bas yeh btao yeh sirf colleague hain ya kuchh aur..

Rahul(angrily)- Sirf colleague..

Priya(hurriedly)- Rahul ek dum sahi bol raha hai..

Rahul(winked at priya)- Waise priya kisi aur ko pasand karti hai.. oops sorry.. she has a crush on..

Priya(hurriedly)- Arre rahul.. chup raho tum.. kuchh bhi bole jaa rahe ho..

While shreya came ahead and she decided to do some fun..

Shreya(to priya)- Oh.. toh yeh baat hai.. waise Dr. Priya aap itni beautiful and charming ho ki aap ko pasand krne waale ladke bahut honge..

Rahul(naughtily)- Haan hai toh.. lekin iska sirf ek hi crush hai.

Acp patted his head and went towards his cabin as he knew they are not going to stop.. so better he concentrate on his work..

Rahul(smiling)- So ab main bata bhi deta hun.. She has a crush on a cid officer..

Abhi(shocked)- Kya.? Kaun hai woh..

Rahul (naughtily)- Senior inspector..

Daya(looked towards abhijeet)- Kaun?

Rahul(seriously)- Daya..

All the cid team shocked..while the colour fade from shreya's face.. she felt insecure..

Purvi(hurriedly)-Sach mein?

Priya nodded and went outside with fast steps as it was becoming hard for her to remain inside..

Here rahul too leaves the bureau after her by saying sorry to priya.. w

While inside the bureau all were shocked to listen that but they realized that it doesn't matters much until daya has the same feeling for her.. and they knew that he loves an other girl.. so they moved to their work..

Here daya noticed that shreya has became little upset by listening to this.. while he held her hand in his hand and kissed her hand while she jerked his hand.. and looked here and there.. and then towards daya who was smiling at her..

Daya (smiling)- Chinta mat kro.. main nahin jaunga tumhein chhod kar kahin..

Shreya (smiled)- Pakka sir..

Daya(assured him by eyes)- Pakka.. Chalo ab kaam krte hain..

Shreya relieved by daya's assurance as she knew that whatever may be the circumstances he is not going to betray her.. coz his behaviour is not at all like that.. there are many girls who had crush on him but he always liked shreya from the core of his heart.. she sat up in hsi desk and start working..

Time passed by its own speed..

Time 9:00 p.m.

Location:- HOTEL BLUE STAR

The celebration room was decorated in a very beautiful manner.. it was looking like someone's b'day preparation has been done there.. while there were many people present.. yes they were familiar.. they are the whole cid team.. except the other two main part of cid.. while they were waiting impatiently for them.. there was a b'day board present which reads as follows..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHIJEET"

While the door get open and daya and abhijeet made their way towards all while daya got a coll and he went outside.. here everyone greeted abhijeet again..

While daya came with two new guests rahul and priya.. while everyone was just looking at priya.. no one can say that she is a doctor.. she doesn't look less than a model.. she was damn beautiful that if she says that she loves anyone then the other one is not going to refuse her proposal..they went inside while shreya felt somewhat jealous looking at her coz he was with her love..

Here they first cut the cake.. and all gave them him gifts they brought with them.. while daya gave him a beautiful watch of the brand "Titan".. While at the back of the watch the word "BOSS" was embossed.. while it was time for dance... All just insisted daya to sing a song in his melodious voice.. he looked at abhijeet and he too supported him..

He starts looking at abhijeet.!!

Daya:-

Meri zindagi sawari..

Mujhko gale lagakar..

Baitha diya falak par..

Mujhe khaat se utha kar..

Yaara teri yaari ko maine toh khuda maane..

Yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana..

Abhijeet turned his face to hide his tear..

Daya went towards him.. put his hand on abhijeet's shoulder.. wiped his tear.. and abhijeet too started in his voice..

Abhi:-

Mere dil ki yeh dua hai..

Kabhi door tu na jaaye..

Daya looked towards him.. he felt guilty for his acts.. as his brother loved him so much and how he behaved with him.. he was really feeling guilty looking at abhijeet who has become emotional.. he too got tears in his eyes.. seeing his brother's tears.. while this time abhijeet went towards daya and wrapped his hand around his shoulder and started in a smiling way..

Tere bina ho jeena..

Woh din kabhi na aaye..

Tere sang jeena yahan..

Tere sang mar jaana..!!

Daya nodded in no.. and abhijeet smiled.. daya is always afraid of losing abhijeet ..

Daya Abhijeet in unison..

Tere jaisa yaar kahan..

Kahan aisa yaarana..

Both looked towards each other, smiled..

Yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana..!!

And everybody starts clapping for that..

Daya excused himself for some time..

Acp went to abhijeet and said to him..

Acp(smiling)- Tum daya ko itne saare gifts dete ho... Bina kisi occasion pe.. lekin kabhi usse ek bhi gift nahin maangte.. bhai woh bhi kamata hai.. usse bhi thoda commission liya kro..

Abhi(smiles and says in a straight way)- Sir usse kya commission lena.. woh smile krta hai toh woh bhi mere liye ek gift hai sir.. usse badhkar kuchh nahin sir.. while daya listens to this and he felt proud of his this relation which is all to him...

After sometime daya came back and then all went to dance while daya was looking somewhat disturbed.. looking like he was not in his senses..

Here priya went towards daya and asked him to dance with her.. daya looked towards shreya and she smiled fakely.. she wanted to say 'no' but she believed in daya and said yes to him.. while they both start dancing while abhijeet and tarika also joined them.. daya and priya was dancing like a couple.. daya was touching her waist and back part.. and she too was enjoying that.. while everybody was vusy in their own joy.. but shreya looked at them and felt very jealous.. and she angrily went the place.. here abhijeet also noticed that daya is crossing his limits he pulled him.. and said.

Abhi(trying to smile)- Arre bhai.. humare saath bhi dance kar lo thoda..

While they enjoyed like this only and all start leaving slowly slowly.. abhijeet too went with tarika.. first he insisted her that he wants to talk with daya but she forcely took him with her..

Here daya sat in his car but his head was aching like hell.. then Priya went towards him..

Priya(smiling)- Daya.. actually woh meri car start nhi ho rhi hai.. if you don't mind can you drop me to my home..

Daya:- Ji zaroor..apne kal meri itni madad ki thi.. aapne mujhe ghar pahunchaya . Toh mera bhi farz banta hai ki main bhi aapke liye kuchh karun..

She sat inside and they drove towards Priya's home.. in the whole way daya was looking that something's wrong with him.. however he tried his best not to show before her.. but she smiled seeing him like that.. because she has done all that..

They reached Priya's home and while priya forcely took him outside.. he sat in sofa while jerking his head..

Priya(sweetly)- Aap rukiya main abhi change karke aati hun.. phir hum saath mein coffee pite hain..

Daya (smiling)- Haan haan zarur..

After 10-15 minutes Priya came with 2 cup of coffees and she has changed her dress too.. he wore a short skirt.. she kept the two cups of coffees in the table amd settled herself beside him with some distance in between.. while her phone dropped down.. she sat down and picked the phone while daya's eyes was lingering on her breasts which was visible from upper angle.. when she looked towards him.. she saw that where he was looking.. she smiled at him and he jerked his head and start looking here and there.. she said in a seductive tone..

Priya(naughtily)- Kahan dekh rahe the tum abhi...

Daya(serious)- Kahin toh nahin..

Priya:- Sachchi..

Daya(again start looking there)- Nahin toh..

Priya (smiling)- Tumhari jawani khatm ho gyi kya..

While she get up and attached her lips with his lips.. and due to drug's effect daya was unable to grasp the situation.. he aslo doing the same.. and they did some romance in the sofa itself.. while after sometime priya took daya in his room amd they both fall down in the bed and start doing romance...

... And they didn't knew when they slept in that position..

So the chapter ends here only... Oh my god yeh kya kar diya daya sir ne.. how will abhijeet and shreya react when they'll came to know.. what will happen next.. stay tuned for further updates..

Please read and review...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:- Here is the new chapter guys..**

 **But.. my one reviewer asked me that are shreya and abhijeet married! So i think i haven't made it clear.. but the marriage was fake as acp sir knew the plan of rohan.. but except him no one knew that it was a plan made by acp.. i think now everything is clear..**

 **Chapter 13:-**

 **Time passed in its own speed.. and the morning came..**

 **Daya was sleeping on the bed when the bright sunlight made their way into his eyes.. and he slowly opened them and sat in a jerk.. his eyes fell upon the closet, he was shocked.. he saw here and there and found that he is not in his room.. then suddenly the door get open and priya came inside.. daya was shocked to see her their..**

Daya(hurriedly)- Tum yahan par?

Priya (smiled)- Ab mere ghar mein main hi rahungi na.. ya aur koi rehne aayega..

Daya(shocked)- Phir main yahan kya kar raha hun?

Priya(confused)- Tumhein kuchh yaad nahin hai kya.. kal kya hua tha humare beech..

 **And she turned her head down.. daya tried his best to recall the past incident.. but he was able to recall that he has given lift to her.. and then suddenly he remembered that they had crossed their limit and made a physical relation between them..**

Priya(straight)- Kya soch rahe ho.!

Daya(confused)- Haan thoda thoda.. actually i'm sorry woh pata nahin mujhe kya ho gaya tha kal.. kuchh pata hi nahin chala.. i'm really sorry..

Priya(straight)- Tumhein sorry bolne ki zarurat nahin hai.. kyunki main sorry nahin hun..

 **And she moved from their towards closet.. while daya was angry on himself.. how could he easily lost his control.. but he also felt good being with her.. he was looking at her while she came their with daya's shirt in her hand amd handover the shirt to him.. daya tried to stand up but suddenly he got unbalanced and he fall on the bed with priya over her... He started staring her.. and they sharef a brief eyelock..**

 _ **AE DIL NA KAR... TU CHAHTE..**_

 _ **TUJHKO NAHIN.. IJAZATEIN..**_

 _ **DEHLEEZ SE NA UTAR..**_

 _ **KHUSHIYAN NAHIN..**_ _ **Iss Raah Mein..**_

 _ **Milte Hai Gum Iss Chah Mein...**_

 _ **Gum SE.. Pyar Na Kar..**_

 _ **Apni Kabhi Tu Kashmein Na Khana...**_

 _ **Duniya Ke Rashmoon Ko Tu Nibahana...**_

 _ **Pachtayega Tu Warna..**_

 _ **Dil Sambhal ja Zara…**_

 **T** **hey were very close.. their lips were inches apart but daya's brain said that this is not good.. and he break the trance.. priya stand up and moved from their with fast steps when daya called him..**

Daya(loudly)- Priya..

Priya(confused)- Haan?

Daya(walked towards her)- Dekho kal humare beech jo bhi hua.. woh kisi ko pata nahin chalna chahiye thik hai na... Aur jo kuchh bhi hua woh thik nahin tha..

Priya(looked towards him)- Maine kaha na jo hua so bhul jao..

Daya(nodded)- Thik hai toh main chalta hun..

Priya(naughtily)- Waise kal raat mein mazaa bahut aaya..

Daya(shocked)- Maine bola na bhul jao woh sab.. socho humare bich kabhi kuchh hua na hi ho..

Priya(sadly)- Lekin kyun?

Daya(hurriedly)- Kyunki main kisi aur se..

 **But he stopped in the mid.. maybe his heart was betraying himself..**

Daya(looked towards her)- Kyunki main nahin chahta ki kisi ko bhi yeh baat pata chale.. achha ab main chalta hun..

Priya(sadly)- Phir kab miloge?

Daya(straight)- Shayad kabhi nahin..

Priya(hurriedly)- Achha ruko.. mere pass tumhara ek saaman hai..

 **While she took out something from the drawer and gave it to daya.. it was daya's phone whose battery was dead.. he took and said him bye and moved out.. he moved from their with fast steps.. while his heart 💓 was continuously saying that he has some feelings for her but he knew that he can't betray shreya.. but more than that.. he can't betray himself.. ge truly loved shreya.. and there is no one who can love him more than shreya.. when one name came in his mind.. yes he was his buddy and he smiled on himself.. he moved towards his home and then git freshen up and after taking some breakfast he went to bureau.. he was continuously thinking about the previous night.. he was trying his best to forget but was not able to forget those things..**

 **Daya(pov):-** Nahin yeh sahi nahi hai. .. main kyun nhi bhul paa rahan hun baatein.. woh sirf ek galti thi.. aur kuchh nahin.. aur waise bhi main sirf shreya se pyaar karta hun..

 **While thinking this he moved inside the bureau.. all junior officers welcomed him with morning wishes..**

 **While abhijeet came to him and said in loud tone..**

Abhi(loudly)- Tum waapis ghar kyun nahin aaye..

Daya(slow ly)- Dhire bolo.. yeh ghar nahin hai apna.. bureau hai bureau..

 **And he passed a naughty smile towards him.. when abhijeet looked towards him angrily.. he stopped and closed his mouth..**

Daya (again smiling)- Aaj aa jaaunga.. shaam ko yahan se sidha ghar jaunga.. phir apna saaman lekar aa jaaunga..

Abhi(smiled seeing him)- Tere bina ghar bilkul achha nahi lagta.. **while daya saw that tears were forming in abhijeet's eyes.. then he thought to make the environment light..**

Daya(naughtily)- Aakhir tumne admit kr hi liya ki tum bahut boring insaan ho..

Abhi(looked towards him)- Kya kaha tumne..

Daya(naughtily)- Kaan kharaab ho gaye hain kya.. sunayi nahin padta.. **and he moved towards his desk laughing loudly while abhijeet shot a feiry glanced towards him which made him laugh even more.. when acp asjed him to come inside his cabin..**

Daya(smiling)- Good morning sir..

Acp(smiling)- Good morning.. achha woh main yeh bol raha tha ki shreya ko ek mission mein jaana hai. Toh tumhein usse yeh file deni hai.. **he handed over the file to him...**

Aur woh last waala case tha na uski file chahiye mujhe, abhi urgent hai..

Daya(nodded)- Ji sir..

 **And he moved outside the cabin..**

 **When he reached outside he saw shreya working on her pc silently & seriously.. he went towards her and coughed to get his attention.. but shreya intentionally avoided this.. then days asked..**

Daya(smiling)- Shreya..

Shreya(stand up)- Ji sir.. good morning..

 **Daya handed over her the file and said..**

Daya(straight)- Yeh acp sir ne di hai tumhein.. oh haan.. tum toh mission mein jaa rahi ho na.. kab nikalna hai..

Shreya:- Dopahar mein 2 baje..

Daya:- Achha thik hai..

 **Shreya sat down while daya walked towards his table and start doing his file work after giving the file to acp sir.. he was feeling that something is wrong with shreya but he delayed the matter and doesn't ask something..**

 **They were doing their work.. and the time passed with its usual speed...**

 **At around 12 p.m. daya saw that shreya was continuously doing her without looking at him.. he find it too weird as he always noticed that she steals glances of him and smiles seeing him.. but today she was behaving odd.. he went towards her and asked in a concern tone..**

Daya(concerned)- Shreya tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai na.. subah se chup chup si lag rahi ho.. kahin fever toh nahin hai.

Shreya(looked towards him and without any expressions)- Haan sir.. mujhe ab nikalna chahiye.. thodi packing bhi bachi hai.. aur acp sir se bhi baat krni hai.. main aati hun..

 **Daya found it weird so asked again..**

Daya(little lod)- Pehle meri baat ka jawab do.. subah se dekh raha hun tumhein kuchh ajeeb behave kar rahi ho.

Shreya(cut him in mid)- Sir please.. mujhe kuchh baat nahi karni aapse..

Daya(angrily)- Kya kaha tumne..

Shreya(slow)- Mujhe aapse abhi kuchh baat nahin karni..

Daya(angry)- Thik hai mat karo.. lekin pehle batao kya hua hai.. tum pareshan dikh rahi ho.!

Shreya(angry)- Aapse matlab.. aapn apna kaam kijiye aur mujhe mera kaam karne dijiye..

 **Daya angrily catched her wrist and bring her outside the bureau without being noticed by anyone but abhijeet saw them and went towards them..**

 **After coming outside daya pushed her and she collided with wall but gently.. he came closer to her and kept his both hands in either side of her.. she was feeling uncomfortable in that position..**

Daya(angrily)- Kyun kar rahi ho aisa.. itna ukhdi hui si kyun lag rahi ho..

Shreya(angrily pushed him away)- Duur rahiye aap mujhse.. koi haq nahi hai aapka mujhe chhune ka.. kal uss priya ke saath dance karte waqt nahi socha aapne mere baare mein..

Daya(shocked):- Yeh kya keh rahi ho tum.. itni chhoti si baat pe tum itna sab..

Shreya(angrily)- Itni chhoti si baat.. aap usse kahan kahan touch kar rahe the aapko pata bhi hai mujhe kitna bura lag raha tha dekh kar..

Daya(angrily)- Woh meri dost hai aur uske saath dance karne mein kya burayi hai..

Shreya(angrily)- Aur uske saath raat guzarne mein bhi kya burayi hai na..

Daya(shocked)- Tum yeh kya bol rahi ho..

Shreya:- Haan.. kal raat bhar aap wahin the na priya ke ghar mein..

Daya(slowly)- Tumhein kaise pata yeh sab..

Shreya(loudly)- Yeh sab aap kya karrnge jaankar.. aap toh raat mein bahut enjoy kiya hoga na apni new friend ke saath.. mujhe yaqeen nahin hota ki aap wahi daya sir hain jinhein main pyaar karti hun ya nahin.. aur aap raat mein kisi aur ladki ke saath pata nahin kya kya kar rahe the..

Daya(loudly)- Shreya.. just shut up.. jab kuchh pata na ho toh bola bhi mat karo..

Shreya(scared with that voice)- Mujhe sab pata hai.. aap Priya ke kaafi close aa rahe hain.. pehle woh bureau mein baatein .. phir raat mein dance.. phir raat mein ek saath ek hi ghar mein.. kahin aap priya ko chahne toh nahi lage..

Daya(angrily)- Shreya.. please chup ho jao.. ab agar ek bhu shabd bola tumne toh bahut bura hi jaayega.. tumhein mujh pe bilkul bhi vishwas nahi hai na.. thik hai toh tumhari khushi ke liye keh deta hun.. haan main hun priya ke kaafi close.. dost hai hum dono bas.. ab khush..

 **And he came inside the bureau in full anger mode while shreya collapsed on the floor crying..**

 **She was crying bitterly..**

 _ **Maine socha bhi na tha.. aisa din bhi aayega..**_

 _ **Mann mein kaisi hulchal hai.. bikhra bikhra har pal hai..**_

 _ **Dil ko deepak ki tarah woh jalata hai..**_

 _ **Yeh rishta kya kehlata hai...**_

 _ **Yeh rishta kya kehlata hai..**_

 _ **Rishton ka milna julna... Mil ke bichhadna..mil ke bichhadna..**_

 _ **Rahon mein chalna girna.. gir ke sambhalna.. gir ke sambhalna...**_

 _ **Kabhi yeh bichhate hain.. phool har dagar mein... Phool har dagar mein..**_

 _ **Kabhi chhod jaate hain.. dukh ke bhanwar mein.. dukh ke bhanwar mein..**_

 _ **Kabhi dhoop kabhi hai chhaya.. yeh koi samjh na paaya..**_

 _ **Khud rota hai.. sab ko hansata hai..**_

 _ **Yeh rishta kya kehlata hai...**_

 _ **Yeh rishta kya kehlata hai..**_

 **While someone was watching both of them.. and he slowly went towards her with a sad face.. here shreya composed herself and as she stood up she saw abhijeet standing in front of her..**

 **He slowly wiped her tears and said in a strong tone..**

Abhi(strongly)- Chinta mat karo sab thik ho jaayega.. abhi tum apne mission pe dhyan do hai na.. duty zyda important hai..

 **While she stepped inside and took leave and went home to do some packing.. she dressed herselfand came down..**

 **When she was about to leave the house she saw daya standing at the doorstep.. he looked towards her..**

Daya(straightly)- Chalo flight ka time ho raha hai..

Shreya(shocked)- Aap yahan..

Daya:- Woh sab baad mein chalo abhi.. warna late ho jaayega...

 **While he took her bag and went towards car.. shreya too followed him.. they started their journey while shreya was continuously looking at daya.. she was feeling very guilty as she accused him without knowing anything.. she was trying that daya would look at her but he was only concentrating on the road.. the whole journey passed in this way and finally they reached airport.. daya accompanied her tonthe waiting room and when he was leaving..shreya said in a guilty tone..**

Shreya(guilty)- I'm sorry sir.. please mujhe maaf kar dijiye.. maine kuchh zyda hi react kar diya.. 😑😑

Daya(turned towards her)- Jab pahunch jaana toh phone karna..

 **And he turned to go.. when some precious drops fell down through shreya's cheek.. daya went away and she sat sadly on the seats present..**

 **Daya reached bureau and started doing his work.. but he was very upset with shreya.. but it was his mistake also.. he is committed then also spending the night with another girl is quite a bad sign in any relationship..the whole afternoon passed and evening too.. there was no case reported for cid.. so all were silently doing there work..**

 **At night all start leaving for home while abhijeet went towards daya and said..**

Abhi(smiling)- Chalo daya ghar chalte hain.. mera kaam to complete ho gaya..

Daya(looking towards Abhijeet)- Haan abhijeet thoda sa bacha hai abhi toh.. ek kaam karo tum chalo main aa jaaunga.. aur waise bhi khaana tumhein ready karna padega mujhe bahut bhukh lagi hai Kyunki.. and he smiled..

Abhi(naughtily)- Mera mann kar raha hai ki aaj main daya ke haath ka khaana khaaun..

Daya(he too joined)- Oh! Thik hai phir.. aaj bhukhe hi rehna..

Abhi(smiling)- Main toh reh lunga.. tumhara pata nahin mujhe..

Daya(serious)- Achha ab bahut mazaak hua.. tumhare chakkar mein main aur late ho jaunga..!

Abhi(smiling)- Achha sahab thik hai.. main chalta hun.. tum jaldi aana thik hai na.. aur apna saaman le aana jo tum subah bol rahe the..

Daya(smiling)- Ji sir..

 **Abhijeet left the bureau and daya startrd doing his work.. after half an hour.. daya looked at his watch.. his watch showed 8:30.. so he wind up his work and left the bureau.. as he travelled for 100metres from the bureau's gate.. he noticed a familiar girl standing beside the road asking for lift.. he stopped his car and opened the door and asked her to sit inside.. she was dr. Priya..**

Priya(smiling)- Oh thank you.. tum ekdum sahi time pe aaye ho...

Daya(smiling)- Aakhir phir mulakaat ho gayi na..

Priya(smiling)- Lekin tumne toh bola tha ki fir kabhi nahi milenge..

Daya(looked away)- Haan bola toh tha aisa kuchh..

Priya(serious)- Shayad kismat yahi chahti hai ki hum baar baar milein..

 **Daya looked towards him and then started the engine and they went from there.. they were talking about different topics asking about the hobbies and the rest of the journey completed.. when they reached Priya's house 🏠.. priya said to daya..**

Priya(smiling)- Ab jab tumne meri madad kari hai toh mujhe bhi favour return karna padega na.. isliye tumhein coffee peeni padegi meri haath ki bani huyi..

 **Daya insisted but she was adamant.. she took him inside.. while daya was not able to think that he is doing right or wrong.. he likes being with her.. she was very attractive but her talks were also good.. he always felt happy when he remains around her.. he was not able to figure it out but some feelings were arousing inside him for her.. however priya always liked daya and she admitted that in the bureau itself..**

 **After sometime priya came back with coffee and here daya's phone rang.. he picked the call..**

Daya(on phone)- Haan abhijeet bolo..

Abhi(on phone)- Haan yaar bureau se nikal gaye ho kya?

Daya(serious)- Haan.. actually mujhe raaste mein koi friend mil gayi thi toh main usi ke ghar par hun.. aata hun main.. thik hai.. chalo bye..

Abhi(hurriedly)- Achha suno toh..

 **But the call was being cut.. he prepared the dinner while here daya and priya were sipping coffee with some chit chat..**

 **After the coffee was finished.. daya handed over his cup to priya and priya picked both the cup and left the hall afyer 2 minutes she arrived.. and sat beside daya and rested her head in daya's arm.. daya felt uncomfortable with this but he didn't said anything.. while priya continued..**

Priya(smiling)- Main humesha se yhi chahti thi ki hum saath mein rahe.. main toh tumhein usi din se pasand karne lagi thi jab maine tumhein rahul ke saath dekha tha.. aur woh pasand kab pyaar mein badal gaya pata hi nhi chala..

Daya(shocked)- Dekho priya.. maana ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho lekin main tumse pyaar nahin karta..

Priya(looked straightly into eyes)- Jhuth bol rahe ho tum.. bol do ki tumhein mere saath rehna achha nahi lagta.. bol do ki kal mere saath tumne raat bitayi toh tumhein uska gam hai.. nahin na..

Daya(hurriedly)- Lekin yeh sab galat...

 **(A/N:- Following scenes have some bold scenes so please read it on your own risk)**

 **While he was not able to complete the sentence as priya blocked his mouth with her's.. she started kissing him passionately while daya firstly not responded but he also lost his control and he too joined her.. both were enjoying others body part and the feeling was arousing in both of them.. while she Forced daya to get inside her..daya took his shirt out opened his jeans and priya to uncovered herself while kissing daya.. daya insisted but he was not able to control himself and he pushed himself inside her.. and they enjoyed eax others company.. after sometime when they were tired they broke down...while daya kept that thing in his mind that he has to control himself so that in future they don't have to pay for today's deeds.. he left her while both were panting hard.. both were smiling.. daya wore his clothes bid her bye and went outside..**

 **He reached his house while today he was feeling good.. yesterday everything and today also till evening it was looking like mistake.. but now it was like pleasure to him.. he kept few things and left for duo's house while locked the gate..**

 **:::::-))))**

 **So the chapter ends here only.. hope you guys liked it..**

 **Please read and review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:- Hello guys! How are yo all.. hope you all are doing well...**

 **So here i am with the new chapter.. and i hope you guys don't say anything which discourages an author.. coz the story is not completed yet and i think some of you are blabbering about the previous chapter.. well i feel privileged by good reviews and bad reviews too.. both are important to me.. but the main thing is that to share your thoughts in a way that it didn't hurt anyone.. and if it hurts somebody then apologize for it..**

 **So here i am with the new chapter.. hope you guys like it..**

 **Pardon me for my mistakes..**

 **Chapter 14:-**

 **Daya got shifted in duo's home... Abhijeet tried many times to talk to him about his and shreya's relationship.. that it is going well or not.. and he keeps on saying that everything is fine... Daya was unknown about his feelings.. maybe he starts feeling for priya.. but one thing that was striking in his mind that what happens to him when he is around her.. he was totally confused about it.. then one day he shared his thoughts with Abhijeet..**

Daya( hesitates)- Abhijeet mujhe tum se kuchh zaruri baat karni hai..

Abhi(seriously)- Haan bolo.. kya baat hai..

 **And daya told him everything what happened between him and priya.. how he behaved with shreya.. before leaving he and shreya had a great fight.. he told him that he is confused between them..**

Abhi(pov)- Jiska darr tha wahi hua.. ab main shreya se kya bolunga... Nahin yeh galat hai.. lekin ab main kya karun.. jo kuchh bhi ho daya khush hona chahiye chahe uske liye jo karna padega mujhe..

 **Abhijeet controlled his emotions and said in a serious tone..**

Abhi(serious)- Dekh daya.. yeh koi mazaak nahin hai.. ki kabhi kisi se pyaar karo aur kabhi kisi aur se... Pyaar ek permanent feeling hoti hai aur yeh kabhi dagmagati nahin hai.. main nahi janta ki aisa kya hua ki rum apne aap ko control nhi kr paate priya ke saamne but mujhe lgta hai jab tak shreya nahi aa jaati tab Tak tum priya se na hi milo toh achha hoga..

Daya (shocked)- Kya bol rahe ho tum?

Abhi(same tone)- Mujhe pata hai daya.. dekho agar tun aise hi Karte rahe.. toh tum shreya ko dhokha de rahe ho.. aur usse zyada khud ko.. mujhe mahin pata ki shreya ke pyaar mein aisi kaun si kami reh gayi jo tum uss Priya ko pasand krne lage ho.. lekin jo bhi ho agar tum khush ho toh main bhi khush hun..

Daya(low tone)- Lekin abhijeet.. shreya ka kya!

Abhi(serious)- Tujhe yeh sab karne se pehle uska khyaal nahin aaya..

Daya(angrily)- Arre yaar.. ab dil pe kiska kaabu rehta hai yarr..

Abhi(angrily)- Achha.. toh aajtak tujhe kitni hi ladkiyon ne proposal bheja lekin tune kabhi accept nahin kiya.. na hi shreya ke alawa kisi ladki ko uss nazar se dekha.. toh aajkal kya ho gya tere dil ko.. tujhe jo karna hai woh kar.. lekin main jaanta hun mera daya sapne mein bhi kisi ko hurt nahi kar sakta intentionally.. aur main ummeed karta hun ki tu wahi daya hai.. jo mera dost.. mera bhai.. mera sab kuchh hai..

 **And he left from there in anger.. daya felt guilty for behaving like this in front of his buddy cum Brother..**

 **Time passed with its own speed.. after 1 week shreya returned from the mission after accomplishment of the mission..**

 **7 p.m.:-**

 **Shreya came to bureau and met with all other officers but she was looking for her love.. he was not present there.. so he asked about daya from Abhi..**

Shreya(slowly)- Sir woh daya sur nahi dikh rahe..

Abhi(sadly)- Woh ghar chala gaya.

Shreya(nodded in yes)- Thik hai.. main bhi jaati hun ghar.. kal mikte hain..

 **Then she bid bye to all and left from there.. actually she was going towards daya's home..**

 **Here daya was driving towards his home when he noticed a woman standing in between the road.. she was looking familiar to him.. he stopped the car aside.. and get down from his car..**

Daya(loudly)- Priya.. yeh kya tarika hai.. abhi tumhara accident ho jaata toh..yun road ke beech mein kyun khadi ho..

Priya(crying)- Toh mar jaane do na.. nahin jeeni mujhe aisi zindagi.. jismein tum na ho mere saath..

Daya(held her from shoulder)- Dekho priya sambhalo khud ko.. maine pehle bhi kaha tha ki jo humare beech hua woh sahi nahin tha.. haan main thodi der ke liye behak gaya tha lekin ab mujhe sab saaf saaf dikhayi de raha hai..

Priya(crying)- Woh galat nahin tha.. main humesha se uss moment ko jeena chahti thi.. tum kyun aisa kar rahe ho mere saath.. main tumse pyaar karti hun.. bepanah mohabbat.. please mujhse duur mat jao..

Daya(left her)- Tumhein samjhane ka koi fayda nahin hai.. tum apni zid par adi rahogi.. lekin main clear kar dena chahta hun ki main tumse pyaar nahin karta..

Priya (held his face and forced him to face towards her)- Meri taraf dekh ke bolo..

 **He start staring her beautiful face.. tears were looking not looking good on her face.. but he controlled her emotions and released himself from her grip and turned to go while sayin..**

Daya(loudly)- Nahin..

Priya(loudly)- Thik hai ab tab tum aana jab main mar jaaungi...

 **Then suddenly there came a truck in the scene which was heading towards priya.. daya shocked to see her standing in between the road and he ran towards her to save her.. finally he succeeded and saved her.. and the truck passed but he push priya aside and she got saved.. daya stand up and started in a loud voice..**

Daya(loudly)- Kya dimaag kharaab ho gya hai tumhara.. kya karne jaa rahi thi tum abhi haan.. jawab do..

 **She did not say anything but hugged daya and started crying loudly.. daya first did hugged her but she was crying continuously so to compose her.. he also hugged her and patted her head so that she would stop crying..**

 **Here someone reached towards daya and when she saw daya embracing another girl...she was looking both of them with fixed gaze.. she was shreya.. some precious eye drops fell down her cheek..**

 _ **Chaahton ka mazaa.. faaslon mein nahin...**_

 _ **Aa chhupa lun tumhein... Aansuon mein kahin..**_

 _ **Sabse upar likha.. hai tere naam ko..**_

 _ **Khwahishon se jude.. faaslon mein kahin..**_

 _ **Zindagi bewafa hai ye maana magar...**_

 _ **Chhod kar raah mein jaaoge tum agar..**_

 _ **Chheen launga main.. aasman se tumhein..**_

 _ **Soona hoga na yeh.. do dilon ka nagar..**_

 **They both get separated and they turned back side to see shreya standing..**

 **Daya was hell shocked to see her.. she was crying.. and eyery tears of her piercing his heart in many pieces... He went towards her and said..**

Daya(serious)- Dekho Shreya jaisa tum samajh rahi ho.. waisa..

 **But he was not able to complete his sentence as two bullet shot took place.. one passed through his arm and other bullet pierced his chest..**

 **Shreya was hell shocked to see blood traces of her love in front of her.. he collapsed on the floor..**

Daya(in pain)- Aaaahhhhh!

Shreya(screaming)- Daya sir.. sir .. sir.. aap thik toh hain..

 **Daya looked towards the way from where the gunshot took place.. he saw some goons there coming towards them..**

Daya(in pain)- Shreya tum aur priya jao yahan se.. main dekhta hun inn logon ko..

Shreya(nodded in no)- Nahi main kahin nahi jaaungi aapko chhod ke.. priya tum meri madad kro.. humein daya sir ko hospital le chalna hoga isse pehle woh log humein pakad lein..

Priya(nodded in no)- Pehle main apni help toh karun.. isse le jaane se pehle agar unhone humein pakad liya toh.. main toh bolti hun tum bhi chalo.. jsse yahin chhod kar..

 **Daya was hell shocked with her behaviour.. is she the same priya who helped him few days ago.. and now she is leaving him in the danger..**

 **Shreya saw goons approaching them..**

 **She yelled to priya..**

Shreya(pleading tone)- Please priya.. main tumhare haath jodti hun.. please mere daya sir ki help kro.. please..

Priya(nodded in no)- Mujhe koi fark nahi padta.. main jaa rahi hun.. mujhe meri jaan zyada pyaari hai..

 **Shreya screamed at priya but of no use.. she left in speed taking daya's car..**

 **Here goons approached to them and held them hostage.. they tied their hands and left from there.. shreya searched for her gun but of no use.. as she returned from mission she has not any personals with her..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **DUO'S HOME:-**_

Abhi(pov)- Yeh daya pata nahin kahan reh gaya.. itni der pehle nikla bureau se aur abhi tak ghar nahin pahuncha aur upar se phone bhi nahi utha raha.. kahin priya ke ghar toh nahi.. oh no! Yeh nahin hona chahiye.. mujhe jaa kar dekhna chahiye..

 **He left from there after locking the door and went to priya's place.. he took address from rahul.. as he reached her home.. he saw daya's car outside the house.. he felt very angry on daya.. how can he do this.. he went inside and priya opened the door and he entered inside with a rush..**

Abhi(angrily)- Daya kahan hai..

Priya(loudly)- Woh nahin hai yahan pr.. uska yahan kya kaam.

Abhi(angrily)- Jhuth mat bolo.. uski car bahar hi hai..

Priya(downed his head)- Woh .. actually..

Abhi(loudly)- Yeh woh kya..

 **And priya told her what happened there.. how daya was injured with the bullet.. abhijeet was hell shocked..!**

Abhi(shocked)- Kya daya ko goli lagi hai.. aur tum usse wahan uss haalat mein chhod kar aayi.. yahi pyaar karti ho tum..

Priya(straight)- Haan karti hun.. lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki main uske liye apni jaan khatre mein daalun..

Abhi(angrily)- Tum paagal ho priya.. i'm sorry to say. Lekin tum pyaar ka matlab hi nahi smjhti ho... Aur na hi kabhi samjh paaogi..

 **And he left from there.. he informed all the officers and acp too.. he called his informer to give some information.. he went towards the spot where the incident took place..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **A DARK ROOM:-**_

 **Someone is lying on the floor and other one is patting other's cheeks so that he will come in conciousness..**

Shreya(crying)- Daya sir.. please.. aankhein kholiye..

Daya(opened his eyes but feeling pain)- Aaahhh! Shreya.. tum kya kar rahi ho yahan.. dekho tumhein bhagna hoga.. jao yahan se.. warna yeh log tumhein bhi nahin chhodenge..

Shreya(crying)- Main kahin nahin jaungi sir.. aapko iss haalat mein chhod kar.. mujhe aaj tak jab bhi zarurat padi aap humesha mere saath the.. toh main kaise itni asaani se aapka saath chhod dun.. jaayenge toh hum dono saath mein jaayenge.. akele main kahin nahi jaungi.. **and her grip on him became stronger and day felt some pain..**

Daya(in pain)- Aahh!

Shreya(concerned voice)- Kya hua sir.. dard ho raha hai.. i'm sorry sir.. aap chinta mat kriye humari team dhundh legi humein..

 **Daya smiled on her concern towards him.. he can see pure love in her eyes for him... Now everything was like crystal clear to him.. now all his confusions were clear..**

Daya(smiled)- Nahin.. jab tak tum mere saath ho mujhe kuchh nahin hoga..

 **And he baame unconscious while holding shreya's hand.. ✋.**

 **For shreya it was very difficult for her to see him like that..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **In few hours however cid team was able to find out the place where both were kept hostage... Cid team send goons in the jail and admitted daya in the hospital ... doctors told them that he will be fine as soon as he comes in conciousness.. untill that they can't predict anything...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Hospital:-**_

 **Shreya was sitting in the bench while some drops of tears still present her cheeks.. acp was roaming to and fro in the hospital.. abhijeet was standing with the help of the wall while his head was resting on the wall with eyes closed...**

Acp(low tone)- Pata nahi yeh kya ho raha hai.. abhi kuchh din pehle hi isse goliyan lagi thi aaj phir... Yeh sab.. pata nahin kiski nazar lag gayi hai humare daya ko..

Abhi(cleared his eyes)- Sir aapko ghar jaana chahiye ab.. raat ke 2 baj rahe hain.. aaj bureau bhi jaana hai na..

Acp(nodded in yes)- Achha main chalta hun.. tum khayal rakhna apna aur daya ka bhi..

Acp(to shreya)- Shreya daya bilkul thik ho jaayega.. chinta mat karo.. tum bhi chaho toh ghar chalo..

Shreya(nodded in no)- Bilkul nahi sir.. jab tak daya sir ko hosh nahi aa jaata main kahin nahi jaungi..

 **Abhijeet insisted but all went in vain... She didn't listen to anybody..**

Acp(sighed)- Achha jaise hi daya ko hosh aata hai mujhe call karna thik hai..

Abhi(nodded in yes)- Ji sir..

 **Acp went From there..**

 **For 3-4 hours abhijeet and shreya were waiting for daya to come in concious state..**

 **Eventually he came in conciousness at around 6 a.m..**

Doctor(happily)- Congratulations.. unhein hosh aa gaya hai.. aap log unse mil sakte hain..

Abhi(happily)- Thank you doctor.. thank you very much..

 **Doctor nodded and went from there.. here abhijeet informed everyone about daya.. abhijeet and shreya went inside and did some chit-chat with daya as they were really missing him.. not for that that they were not together.. but the fear of losing their loved one..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER:-**_

 _ **CID BUREAU:-**_

 **The bureau door get opened and a tall muscular, handsome hunk entered in the bureau..**

Man(smiling)- Inspector Daya Reporting sir..

 **Again a man entered inside..**

Abhijeet(smiling)- Senior Inspector Daya..

Daya(naughtily)- Haan haan whi..

 **Here all welcomed him with warm regards.. while all came daily to visit him.. but he was missing old Shreya badly.. this shreya was new to him.. she was behaving very coldly with him.. he tried to talk to her.. but she never listened to him..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Here in the lunch daya saw shreya coming down from the stairs.. he pulled her behind the walls..**

Shreya(coldly)- Yeh kya tarika hai.. sir please jaane dijiye mujhe..

Daya(angrily)- Wahi toh main puchh raha hun ki yeh kya chal raha hai.. jabse tum waapis aayi ho mission se mujhse achhe se baat bhi nhi kar rahi ho..

Shreya(slowly)- Kya farq padta hai aapko... Main apse baat karun ya na karun..

Daya(angrily)- Farq padta hai.. kyunki main tumse..

Shreya(smiling)- Aap mujhse kya sir!

Daya(slowly)- Kyunki main tumse pyaar karta hun..

Shreya (angrily)- Sab jhuth.. sab jhuth..

Daya(held her by her shoulder)- Saxh keh raha hun main.. meri aankhon mein dekho.. bol do ki tumhein apne liye pyaar nahi dikhta meri aankhon mein..

 **Shreya saw in his eyes and yes she can see pure love for her.. but she can't forget old memories so he kept quiet..**

Daya(leave her)- Agar tumhein lagta hai ki main sach bol raha hun toh tum aaj blue star restaurant mein aa jaana.. aur agar tum nahi aayi toh main samjh jaunga ki tum kya chahti ho.. thik hai.. 8 bje..

 **And he left from there.. whole day passed like this..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Restaurant:-**_

 _ **Daya has booked a special room for them.. a well organized well decorated room.. with the color of love all around..**_

 _ **He was eagerly waiting**_ **for shreya.. when he saw his door room getting opened and he was can't believe on his eyes as shreya came ther for him... He saw her from top to bottom.. she was looking really pretty.. she ran and hugged him tightly and started crying.. but those were tears of happiness.. yes she felt really good in his arms..**

Daya(patted her head)- Ro kyun rahi ho shreya..! Ab sab thik ho gaya hai na..

Shreya(wiped her tears)- Haan sir nahi roti ab main..

Daya(smiled)- Achha shreya isse pehle ki hum kuchh karein.. mujhe tumse baat karni hai..

Shreya (nodded in no)- Priya ke baare mein na.. sir woh sab bhul jaiye.. mujhe kuchh baat nahin krni uss bare mein...

Daya(shocked)- Suno toh..

 **But he was not able to complete his sentence as shreya kept her fingers on his lips.. he got lost in her eyes.. and both share a cute eyelock..**

 **They enjoyed very much in each other s company.. then daya dropped shreya home and soon he too went towards his home..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Abhijeet opened the door and welcomed him with the most cute smile while as soon as daya get inside he gave a bone crushing hug to abhijeet and said in an ecstatic voice..**

Daya(happily)- Yaar sab thik ho gaya.. abhijeet aaj main bahut khush hun..

Abhi(smiling)- Haan woh toh tera chehra dekh kar hi pata chal gaya.. mujhe..

Daya(serious)- Lekin yaar shreya ko sab kuchh pehle se hi pata tha.. aise kaise . Maine toh kuchh bataya nahi use..

Abhi(serious)- maine hi usse sab bataya tha daya..

Daya(shocked)- Kya? Aur woh tab bhi maan gayi..

Abhi(nodded in no)- Aisi baat nahin hai daya.. actually kuchh aur bhi hai jo tumhein nahi pata..

Daya(shocked)- Kya?

Abhi (seriously)- Woh tumhein yaad hai mere b'day waali night mein jab hum sab uss hotel 🏨 mein the.. tab priya ne tumhara drink mein koi drugs milaye the.. jiski wajah se tum out of control ho gaye the.. uss drug ki wajah se tumhein yeh samjh nhi aa raha tha ki sahi kya hai aur galat kya?. Issi baat ka fayda priya ne uthaya aur woh tumhein ghar le gayi apne saath.. aur wahan pe jo kuchh bhi hua tum usse bilkul anjaan the.. haalanki thodi bahut baat tumhein yaad reh gyu thi.. aur ek din jab tum usse ghar drop karne gaye the na tab usne tumhari coffee mein bhi mix kiya tha whi drug.. but iss baar light dose.. taaki tum unconscious na ho jaao.. aur tumhein uski habbit pad jaaye.. lekin mere mana karne ke baad tum wahan nahi gaye.. ab tumhein pata chala ki priya ke aas-paas hona tumhein kyun pasand tha.. uss drugs ki wajah se..

 **Daya shocked.. he was thinking about what has happened in these days.. he was very guilty for his acts..**

Abhi(smiling)- Dekho daya.. main Tumhara bhai hun toh tumhein humesha sahi raasta hi dikhaunga.. toh mujhe nahi lagta ki tumhein shreya se zyada koi pyaar kar sakta hai..

Daya(thought for some time)- Kar sakta hai na..

Abhi(confused)- Aain.. kaun..

Daya(smiling)- Tum..

Abhi(patted on daya's cheek)- Kar sakta nahi.. karta hun..

 **And they enjoyed the moment of togetherness...**

 _ **NEXT DAY:-**_

 _ **BUREAU:-**_

 **Daya and Abhijeet were present in thw bureau.. while all other have went for some work outside.. here shreya entered inside.. and after wishing both of them she went towards her desk and started her work.. abhijeet and daya too were engaged in their works.. here daya saw shreya... She was quietly working on his pc.. she was looking damn cute.. daya smiled.. and his eyes were lingering on her..**

 _ **Bina tere koi dilkash.. nazaara hum na dekhenge...**_

 _ **Tumhein na ho pasand usko.. dobara hum na dekhenge..**_

 _ **Teri surat na ho jismein... Hmmm... Teri surat na ho jismein.. woh shisha tod denge hum..**_

 _ **Agar tum mil jao.. zamaana chhod denge hum...**_

 _ **Tumhein paakar zamaane bhar se rishta tod denge hum..**_

 _ **Agar tum mil jao.. zamaana chhod denge hum..**_

 _ **Tumhein hum apne jismon jaan mein... Aise basa lenge...**_

 _ **Teri khushboo apne jism ki... Khusboo bana lenge...**_

 _ **Khuda se bhi jo na toote.. hmmm.. khuda se bhi jo na toote.. woh rishta jod denge hum...**_

 _ **Agar tum mil jao... Zamaana chhod denge hum..**_

 _ **Tumhein paakar zamaane bhar se.. rishta tod denge hum..**_

 _ **Agar tum mil jao... Zamaana chhod denge hum...**_

 **Here shreya noticed daya lingering on her.. so she smiled on his antiques.. while daya again engaged himself in the work... Then he took a look of abhijeet and smiled...**

 **He thanked god for giving him such pure relations in his life.. albeit he got distracted from his path once.. but his brother showed him the right way.. and he too though that he loves shreya.. and no one in this world can love him more than him..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... So finally the story ends here only.. !**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Thank you for all your encouragement.. and for your love..**

 **Thanks to all..**

 **And love you all..**

 **Please r &r...**


End file.
